Undercover Love
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: When Kusanagi decides to start pairing the others with someone, besides their usual partner, Chitose and Eric end up not only partners, but in a mission involving going undercover into a gang of human traffickers. And with Eric's past, it couldn't be worse. Can the two make it through the mission in one piece, or will their lives be on the line? ChitoseXEric
1. Chapter 1

"Chitose, I need you and Eric to go gather some information for me." Kusanagi had requested, as HOMRA's womanizer glanced up from his phone and frowned slightly.

"Why us? Shouldn't Akagi and Bandō go?" He asked, as the blonde shook his head slightly.

"They need a break. It's been a week since they've had some time to themselves." Was the man's reply, as the male sighed and shut off his phone.

"Why us?" He asked, knowing it came off badly, but not meaning to, as the right hand man let his shoulders slump slightly. "You know Eric and me have never really gone on a mission before. He's always with Fujishima."

"It's because of that you two should go." The blonde explained, as he glanced toward Anna sitting on the couch with her marbles. Their new little king gazing down at them with concentration written all over her face, as he turned to look at the older. "With the Green Clan in the picture now we should be ready for anything. Which means everyone needs to get used to pairing up with someone else besides their usual partner."

"So that's why you stuck Masa with Fujishima." The brunette frowned, as the other nodded and glanced toward the younger blonde in the corner. Eric curled up in a booth, with his legs to his chest, as he tapped on his phone. The male no doubt talking to his partner via texts, even though he was on a mission.

"I'm planning on sticking Bandō with Yata, and Akagi with Kamamoto when those two return tomorrow." The bartender continued, as Chitose winced at the match ups, and the male behind the counter grabbed a glass to clean. "I know you boys are used to fighting with your usual partners, but we don't know what the Green Clan will do from now on and it's best we're prepared. The better you boys get to know each others' habits, and battling styles, the easier it'll be if any of you are separated from your usual partners."

"I get that, but you do realize Eric doesn't talk to anyone but Fujishima, right?" The womanizer frowned, as the older sighed and nodded.

"Just try not to get into a huge argument, or get caught, please. All you boys need to do is check out an old hideout from a gang we dismantled a year ago and see if anyone is still there. There has been rumor that they're forming again."

"Alright. We'll do our best." Chitose replied, as the blonde nodded and pulled out his phone to send the mission via text to both of them.

The message being received moments later, and Eric glancing up from his phone to look at them, as he frowned slightly and got up with a small insult in English being directed toward them. One that had Kusanagi frowning, but not speaking against the insult, as the blonde walked over to them and stopped in front of the brunette. A frown on his face, and his bangs falling into his eyes, as he pulled his hood up over his head and pocketed his phone.

"You lead." Was all the blonde spoke, as the older swore he saw a slight pout fall across his face, as the man nodded and gave a quick wave good bye to Kusanagi.

The two of them quickly leaving the bar, and the brunette leading, as Eric trailed slightly behind him. The teen practically acting like his shadow, as he frowned slightly and had to wonder if he acted like this with Fujishima. If he did, it was a little creepy, but at least he knew he wouldn't be losing the guy.

"We're just checking to see if the old gang is reforming." Chitose spoke, after a few moments of silence, as Eric hummed in response and pulled out his phone when it vibrated. "We shouldn't have to fight anyone."

"I can fight." Eric suddenly bit out quietly, surprising the other, as he blinked at him and the blonde tapped away at his phone.

"I never said-"

"Whatever."

A sigh left the womanizer, as he looked away from the other and tried to resist the urge to rub a hand over his face. Five minutes into the mission and he already pissed off the blonde. What was Kusanagi thinking, trying to pair them together? Fujishima was the only one that knew how to handle Eric amongst them, and the rest of them were like fish out of water around the blonde. Almost everything they said received a bit out answer or a glare, even after all the time Eric had been apart of HOMRA. Sure the kid had fit in easily, and settled into the clan after a few months, but besides that the boy hadn't really gotten used to any one besides the animal lover. Eric's usual partner had gotten the blonde to open up to him, while the rest of them were still shut out, and even though the teen did answer their questions and attend missions as a clan none of them were close to him. Totsuka might've been the only other person to get him to open up and he was long gone, along with their king. So if Kusanagi thought this was going to work he was dead wrong. He was just glad the older male hadn't paired Eric up with Yata, because that'd be a fucking disaster.

"What were they like?" The blonde suddenly spoke, as Chitose jumped slightly and glanced back to see the younger frowning at him with his phone in hand. "The gang. Kōsuke won't tell me."

Kōsuke? Shit, they were on first name basis?…Well it did make sense, after all everyone called the blonde by his first name, because he refused to be called by his last, so it was expected. The thought of Fujishima letting someone call him by his first name was weird though. Hell, he had never heard anyone call him by it till now.

"To be honest, I don't remember much about them." He spoke truthfully, as the blonde's frown deepened. "We've disbanded a lot of gangs before you arrived, and even more after, so the names and their goals kind of blur together."

English gibberish left the blonde's mouth, as he went back to his phone, and the brunette wished he had paid more attention to his English class in school. If he knew he'd join HOMRA and run into the blonde he would've actually tried to become fluent in it, but now there wasn't much he could do about it. Maybe after this he could ask Fujishima or Kusanagi for a quick lesson, but for now he'd have to chalk up the younger's words as an insult and push it aside for now. They had other things to worry about right now.

"Nonetheless, keep an eye out. No matter what they might've done in the past it could get us into trouble."

"No shit." The blonde bit back, as he sent a text and frowned at him.

After that brunette gave up. It obvious the younger didn't want to talk to him, and thought of him as a nuisance, as he quietly led him across the city and toward the location they needed to be at. The blonde thankfully putting his phone away the closer they got, and keeping quiet and cautious, as the older came to a stop and glanced around the corner of a building they were hiding behind. The older, abandoned, building in question a good dozen yards away from them, as he let himself relax and snuffed out the cigarette he had been nursing for awhile.

"This is the place. Keep your guard up." He quietly spoke, as Eric huffed and moved to stand beside him and get a glimpse of the building.

"Looks empty."

"It could be full of people though. So keep your eyes peeled." He replied, as the blonde frowned at him and shoved his hands in his pockets of his hoodie.

"I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." The blonde scoffed, as he went to move past him and brunette put a hand on his chest. A move that was obviously unwelcomed as the blonde slapped his hand and glared at him. "What the fuck are you-?"

"Let me go first."

"Why, because you don't think I can do it?" Eric challenged, as the brunette frowned.

"I never said that."

"Then let me go first."

"No, I'm going first. Just watch my back."

"Why the fuck-?"

"Eric, the faster this is over the faster we get back to HOMRA and you can hate me all you want. Just shut the fuck up and listen to me, would yah? I've been in HOMRA longer than you, and the last thing I want is you getting hurt and Fujishima getting pissed at me, so stay the fuck behind me and watch my back." He bit out, as the blonde stared at him in slight surprise, and the brunette sighed. "Just, please, stay behind me and watch my back. If anything goes wrong I'll take care of it."

When no argument was thrown back at him, the older relaxed and moved around the corner. The sound of Eric's footsteps behind him, and thankfully quiet, as they made their way to the abandoned building and the male leaned against the wall. No sounds reaching him, from inside or outside, as he signaled for the blonde to stay and quietly moved toward the first window he could find. A quick glance inside finding the main entrance empty, as he motioned Eric forward and the blonde quietly walked over to him. His hands still in his pockets, and most likely holding onto his pocketknife, as they moved to the front door and tried the handle. The resistance telling him it was locked, as he cursed and Eric pushed him aside slightly. A move that almost had him retaliating, before the blonde pulled out a hairpin from his hair and started picking the lock. A sight that him staring at him in surprise, as more of the younger's blonde hair fell into his eyes and the lock unlatched. The hairpin being replaced in the blonde's hair, and blue eyes moving toward him in question, as he rose an eyebrow when the older didn't say anything.

"What?" Eric demanded, as the brunette snapped out of his trance and quietly opened the door.

"Didn't know you could pick a lock." He replied, as the younger rolled his eyes.

"Did you forget where I was before HOMRA? Of course I know how to pick a lock." The blonde replied, surprising the other slightly, as they quietly moved into the building.

All because Eric rarely talked about Hikawa, or his past at all, to the others beside Fujishima. And for the younger to suddenly be talking about it like this meant he had grown a lot since he'd last saw him. Eric had been skittish and reluctant to talk about the group when Mikoto had been their king, and now that Anna had taken her throne he had noticed everyone had changed a little. Their time away from the clan having made a slightly better impression on all of them, except the womanizer himself, as they stepped into the entrance of the building and Eric closed the door behind them.

Nothing but silence still reaching them, as the older took a deep breath and moved forward. The pair quietly moving through the offices, and checking each room as they went, before they reached the end of the hall and the older glanced toward the blonde behind him. No words having to be spoke, as the younger gave a nod, and he carefully pushed the door open slightly. A crack forming, as Eric knelt down and squeezed in between him and the door. The blonde looking through the opening, and stiffening slightly, as he looked up toward him and quickly shook his head. It obvious the building wasn't empty as they hoped, as he gave a nod and let the door close quietly, as Eric got to his feet.

"How many?" He quietly asked, as the blonde shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Two dozen at the least. There could be more though." The teen spoke, as the other cursed and pulled out his phone to relay the information to the bar owner. "There were a few crates too. I couldn't see what was in them, though."

At that the older paused mid-text, as he frowned down at the screen and felt a dreaded feeling creep over him. Crates…why did that seem really familiar?

"How big where they?" He demanded, as the blonde blinked at him in confusion.

"They were big. About your height." Was the younger's reply, as it finally hit him and he cursed, grabbing the teen's hand and quickly heading for the entrance to the building. "Chitose, what that hell-?"

"We need to get out of here, now." The womanizer bit out, as the blonde looked at him in confusion, and they turned the corner.

"Chitose, what's going on?" Eric demanded, his voice getting a bit louder, as they made it to the entry way and the older quietly pushed the door open. "Chitose-"

"I'll explain when we get out of here. Right now we need to get back to HOMRA." He interrupted, as the door hit something solid and he cursed. The male turning to find a gang member frowning down at them, as Eric shrunk behind him slightly, and the brunette bit back his usual quips.

"Who the fuck are you two?" The man spoke, as Chitose felt Eric grabbing hold of his vest and tugging on it slightly. It obvious someone was behind them as well, as he forced himself to relax and put on a smile.

"Sorry, we're new and got a bit lost trying to find the exit." He spoke, as Eric let go of his vest and gave a nod to confirm the brunette's lie.

"What're your names?" The man asked, as Eric started to relax a bit behind him.

"Yō and Sōlt." The womanizer spoke, easily using the other parts of their names, as the man pulled out his phone and tapped at his phone. "Just joined today, and we were going out for lunch."

"Really? No wonder you're not on the list." The man spoke, as he pocketed his phone and moved aside. "Sorry for the trouble. Gotta be cautious and all with HOMRA back."

"No kidding. Pains in asses, aren't they?" Chitose joked, as him and Eric moved past the man and into the open.

"You can say that again. Make sure you guys are back in an hour. Boss is having a meeting."

"Will do." He replied, as he ushered Eric forward and gave the blonde a smile. "How's ramen sound? I know it's a bit hot, but it's been awhile since I've had it."

"Sure." Eric replied, in a small voice, as they moved away from the building and out of sight. "Chi-"

"Sōlt, you paying or me?" Chitose interrupted, as the blonde stiffened beside him slightly and the teen glanced up at him tensely.

"I paid last time." Eric muttered out, the teen thankfully realizing they were being tailed, as the male chuckled at the teen's words and let his shoulder's slump.

"Right, I forgot. You paid the time before that, didn't you? Guess I owe you two meals."

"Forget about it. I'll just end up paying, anyway." The blonde muttered, as he blinked at the teen in slight surprise.

Wasn't this a conversation him and Masa had a few weeks ago, after everyone had returned to HOMRA and welcomed in their princess as their new king? Was Eric listening in to their conversation? Well shit, what had he said next?

"Aw, come on, Sōlt! It's not like I'm using you for your money." Chitose joked, as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders casually and the teen frowned up at him. The older glad the blonde was good at putting on an act, as he couldn't help but smile at how much he was acting like Dewa right now.

"Yeah, right. Who ended up lending you money for bar hopping again?" Eric asked, the teen thankfully changing some one the words around, since he was underage.

"I was only twenty thousand yen!" He whined, as the teen's frowned deepened.

"And I'm going to be broke by the end of the month if you keep borrowing money."

"I'll pay you back soon, I promise. I'm getting my paycheck at the end of the week."

"Don't bother. I won't be getting it knowing you." Eric grumbled, as he looked away from him and turned them into a crowded street.

"I will. I promise." A scoff was all that let the younger, as they easily blended into the crowd and the womanizer relaxed a little.

Eric catching his reaction, and glancing toward him nervously, before he scanned the crowd.

"We lose them?" Eric asked, as the older resisted the urge to pull out a cigarette and possibly get them noticed for who they really were.

"Don't see them, but bare with this for a little longer. Closer you are, the less likely we'll get separated." A nod left the blonde, as they walked with the crowd and moved toward HOMRA.

Their tails nowhere near them, and no eyes burning into the back of the brunette's skull, as they moved onto the street the bar was on and he removed his arm from the blonde's shoulder. Eric far more relaxed than a few minutes ago, as HOMRA came into view and Yata waved at them from afar. Him and Kamamoto out front, and the blonde on his bike, as they made their way over to them and Eric quickly moved past them and into the bar without a word.

"Oi, he ok?" Yata asked, as he watched the door close behind him and the brunette shook his head. "Something wrong?"

"Old gang is reforming, and we almost got caught." He replied, as the vanguard looked at him in surprise and Kamamoto the door to the bar a worried look.

"Which one?"

"Can't remember their name, but they had huge crates according to Eric."

"Fucking hell, not them." Yata cursed, as he ran a hand over his head and ended up nudging his beaning back a bit in the process. "And just after HOMRA gets back together too."

"Yeah. This couldn't have happened at a worse time." Chitose responded, as he sighed and moved to the door. "I'm going to check in with Kusanagi. Keep an eye out. We were tailed, and we lost them, but they could be close."

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey, are you ok?" Kōsuke suddenly spoke, as he glanced up at his partner and looked back down at his black phone. A small smile appearing on the man's face, as he sat beside him in the booth and pulled out his own phone.

 _Did something happen?_

A frown appeared on the teen's face, as he glanced at the text now on his screen and decided to humor the other. A few taps to the screen unlocking the device, and bringing up the texting application, as he pressed his fingers against the keyboard and sent his reply.

 _I had to go on a mission with Chitose. We almost got caught, and they tailed us all the way back._

A worried look appeared on the male's face, as he lowered his phone and glanced at him.

"You ok?"

 _I'm fine._

"Eric, I'm being serious here. Are you ok?" Kōsuke demanded, as he put a hand over the teen's phone and made the blonde look up at him.

The look on his face causing the older's expression to soften, as he sighed and let his shoulder's slump. The blonde never doubting for a second that he looked slightly scared, even though he always tried to keep his expressions trained, as his partner watched him in slight worry. The man probably already knowing he was more freaked out than he was letting off, and whatever had happened riled him up a bit, as the older took the teen's phone from him and set their phones on the table.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There it was. The, you can talk to me about anything and I'll help you through it, look. The, I can act like your therapist and keep it from the others, look. How many times had he gotten that look? How many times had he told the older his problems, worries, and fears? How many times had Kōsuke kept his mouth shut and helped him through his problems? And how many more times was he going to subject the man to his problems, before he returned the favor? It never seemed fair, not matter how many times the animal lover told him it was ok.

"I just thought they were going to attack us is all." He spoke, as the older watched him with worry. "We were right at their hideout, so I knew if they found out it was us we'd be screwed. And when we got away, and they followed us, all I could think about was what would happen if we got cornered. We've never fought together before, so I freaked out a bit."

"That's only natural, Eric. I bet everyone is going to feel like that with Kusanagi pairing us up with different people than we're used to, and Chitose knows what he's doing. He's been Dewa's partner since awhile after he joined, so he's going to be serious and cautious when it counts." A nod left the younger, as he pulled his legs closer to his chest, and the other tilted his head only slightly. "Was there something else?"

"What if I couldn't synch up with him?" Eric spoke in a small voice, as Fujishima blinked at him in surprise. "It took us awhile to get used to each other, but what if they attacked us and I couldn't match up with him? We'd get beaten for sure."

"You just have to trust him." Kōsuke replied, as he looked up at the older in confusion. "Chitose is there to watch your back, and you're there to watch his. You need to believe that he'll keep you safe, while he'll be trusting you to keep him safe."

Is that why Chitose had smiled when he started reciting one of the womanizer's old conversations? Because he was glad the younger had played along and trusted him?…no. He probably thought it was funny he could pretend to be Dewa. Otherwise he wouldn't have been so friendly with him. Even the blonde knew Chitose didn't like him all that much. Hell, they never really talked till today.

"I wouldn't doubt Chitose would try to match your pace anyway." Kōsuke continued, as he glanced up at his partner in confusion. "Dewa said that's what he did when they first battled together. Chitose used to run into battles pretty quickly and egg on Yata to see who took out more people, before he battled beside Dewa. During their first battle Chitose slowed down considerably to fill in the holes that were open. They fell in synch pretty quickly after that and he decided to pair up with Dewa after the mission from there on out. Not to mention, Dewa kind of gave him a stern talking to as well."

"I thought they joined HOMRA together." The blonde frowned, as the older shook his head.

"According to Dewa, Chitose joined a few months after he had. Said he wanted a change of pace, and joined on a whim. Took a few weeks before he ended up pairing up with Dewa."

A huff left the blonde, as he frowned at the table and glanced at their phones. So Chitose had been like Yata? Why didn't that surprise him? I mean, Chitose was laid back, confident, and flirtatious. But how the hell did he go from being pushy and hotheaded to what he was now? There had to have been a reason. No one changed like that overnight with out cause behind it.

"So there's no reason to worry about it." The animal lover spoke, as he looked up at the man. "Just fight how you usually do and he'll back you up and fill in the holes."

"Wish they'd just keep me paired with you. This is a huge hassle." The blonde muttered, as the bell above the door dinged and Chitose walked inside.

The teen watching the male move to the bar, and sit down to talk to Kusanagi, as Kōsuke quietly watched him and fell silent so he could eavesdrop on the conversation.

"I was wondering whether you came back or not." Kusanagi lightly joked, as Chitose chuckled and settled into his seat beside Dewa. "How'd it go? Your text was a bit jumbled."

"They've take up shop again, that's for sure." Chitose replied, as the older blonde frowned. "Same gang, too, but there's been member changes."

"And how do you know that?"

"We almost got caught." The womanizer replied, as Dewa looked toward his friend in surprise and Kusanagi cursed.

"I told you to be careful." The bar owner spoke, as Chitose frowned.

"I was. They got us right when we went to leave. I don't exactly have eyes in the back of my head."

"Neither of you got hurt, right?" The older questioned, as he shook his head and Anna walked over to the bar to sit beside them. The presence of their new king making the womanizer smile lightly at her and act like he normally would.

"You were followed." Anna spoke, her words more of a statement than a question, as Chitose nodded and the right hand man frowned.

"We lost them a few blocks away though, so we should be safe. They think we're newbies though." Chitose spoke, as he looked between the bar owner and their little king. "I had to give them the half of our names, because they caught us off guard, but they'll be expecting us back soon or they'll be coming after us."

"Which gang is it?" Anna questioned, as he looked to the blonde behind the bar and he frowned at her question.

"They were a large gang when we dismantled them, and I believe we had you and Totsuka stay behind for that mission." Kusanagi explained, as she nodded. "They had plenty of numbers on their side, and Mikoto did most of the fighting, but if I remember correctly we had more trouble with their cargo than the members themselves."

"Cargo?" Anna spoke in confusion, as Dewa sighed and caught the girl's attention, as well as Kusanagi's displeased frown.

"They kidnapped people and sold them off to others in nearby cities." Dewa explained, as both the girl and Eric stiffened in shock. "They weren't just normal people either. They trained them to act certain ways, depending on the buyer, and then sold them. We had to fight against quite a lot of them, because most of them were combat trained."

"It wasn't pretty, Anna." Chitose spoke, as he gave the girl a slightly guilty smile.

"So this could be dangerous." She spoke, as the three of them nodded. "We can't let them hurt any more people."

"We won't, but we need to be careful on how we approach this." Kusanagi spoke, as Kōsuke looked toward the younger blonde in worry. "Akagi and Bandō won't be back till tomorrow, and we can't make the gang suspicious of us till we can attack them head on."

"A-Are you suggesting we go back?" Eric suddenly asked, surprised he had even spoke, as the four of them glanced toward him and he shrunk back a bit. "I-Isn't that dangerous?"

"It is, but we don't have much of a choice right now. Not till Akagi and Bandō return. The more numbers we have together the better." Was the older blonde's response, as the teen felt the dread start to seep past his skin and Chitose gave him a slightly worried look. "The two of you will have to play along with them till we can get everyone together and create a plan of attack."

"Why can't Dewa just go with Chitose?" Eric demanded, even though he knew the answer, as Anna gave him a worried look.

"They already know our names and faces. If Dewa came with me they'd get suspicious." Chitose spoke, as the blonde tightened his fingers around his pants. "We're already going to have a bit of a challenge with the boss, since he doesn't even know about us, and we can't make it worse. The two of us will have to make the most of the situation."

Make the most of the situation? Did the idiot even realize what kind of situation they were in right now? A gang full of human traffickers thought they were members of their organization, and the people where training humans against their will. How did Chitose expect him to be ok with all this? He couldn't go along with it? He escaped from a life just like that and he didn't want to have to see or experience it again. He had just gotten better. He felt human. He couldn't go into this mission and not come out ok by the end, and he was afraid of that. He didn't want to become another pet again.

"You'll be fine. If anything goes wrong I'll keep you safe." Chitose suddenly spoke, that male's voice a lot closer than he remembered, as he looked up and jumped when he noticed the brunette was now standing beside the table he was sitting at. "I'll get the both of us through today and back to the bar safely tonight. I promise."

The bar?...Right. It wasn't like they could go home to their respected apartments tonight. The chances of either one of them getting attacked was high. A lot higher than he wanted to imagine right now.

"Keep your phones on at all times, just as an extra precaution." Kusanagi demanded, as the two of them nodded. Kōsuke still giving him a worried look, as the brunette sighed and relaxed a bit. "I'd suggest wearing different clothes as well. The chances that their boss is the same as before is high, and he'll recognize you, Chitose, if you don't try and fit the part."

"I know." The womanizer replied, as he glanced at the blonde. "You should change clothes, too. Someone might recognize you as well."

A nod was all the blonde could give, as the male sighed and headed for the stairs. Anna still watching the younger in concern, and putting Eric on edge, as Fujishima gently ruffled his hair and handed him his phone back.

"Lets get you changed."

* * *

Scarlett: *happily waves* hey fellow K fans! Welcome to the first ever Chitose and Eric fanfiction! *beams*

Eric: *frowning at her* why would you put me through this torture?

Chitose: *wraps an arm around Eric's shoulders* oh, come on, it's not that bad

Eric: *gives him a disgusted look, speaking in english* says you, fucking pervert *shoves his arm off him*

Scarlett: *anime sweat drops, giving a small wave to the camera* anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Not much is given about Eric and Chitose, besides K Memories of Red, so I'd love the comments and criticism. Just be gentle. *bows* so please enjoy. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. *sits up suddenly* Ah! And 20,000 yen is about 162 us dollars, according to google. In case anyone was wondering.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.


	2. Chapter 2

"Watch him, he's scared." Anna spoke, the moment Chitose had walked back down to the ground floor of the bar and found his new king looking at him in determination.

"I will." He reassured her, as she gave him a nod and Yata frowned at him from beside their king.

"You sure you can do this?" The vanguard asked, as he blinked at him. "You and Eric haven't teamed up till now."

"We'll make our way through this." He replied, as the vanguard sighed and handed him a spare beanie the teen carried around with him. The younger having been known for losing them once in awhile, during battle, as he chuckled and took the object from him. "Thanks."

"No problem. Your hair gives away who you are." The younger spoke, as he nodded and pulled the beanie on. A nod of approval reaching him, as Dewa quietly watched him from the bar.

"You sure you'll be fine?" His friend asked, as he nodded once more.

"I'll keep the both of us safe."

"Just keep a clear head. Don't go doing stupid shit, Chitose."

"I'm always serious when it comes to a mission." He replied, as his partner nodded and relaxed. "Don't tell me you're worried."

"I never know what you'll do if I'm not there, ready to keep you in line." The male frowned, as the womanizer pouted slightly. "You weren't exactly cooperative in the beginning."

"I grew up a little." The womanizer defended, as his friend rolled his eyes and he smiled. "Besides, Yata does enough for the two of us now."

"Oi!" The vanguard huffed, as he bopped him in the head and the older chuckled. "Who egged me on, in the beginning, huh?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Just be careful, and go at Eric's pace if shit goes south." Yata ordered, as he nodded.

"According to Kōsuke, Eric is a bit of mid-range fighter, with some close combat skills, but he's a bit hesitant and slow. So be ready to pull him out of trouble, or attack from behind Eric." Dewa added, as he nodded.

"They'll be fine." Kusanagi spoke, as Anna nodded in agreement. "As long as you two watch out for one another you'll make it back safe. Just don't get ahead of yourselves."

"I know how to act in public, thank you." Eric suddenly grumbled, as they turned to the doorway and looked at the blonde.

The teen dressed in a white tank top, black V-neck, and a light red sleeveless jacket, as worn blue jeans covered his lower half. The teen's usual sneakers still on, and needing to be replaced, as the brunette felt his jaw going slack when he noticed Eric's usual look had been changed drastically. His usual, birds' nest of a disaster, blonde bangs now straightened, and the left side clipped back with several hairpins, as the rest hung in his face. A displeased look on his face, and the look only growing with their stares, as he reached for the hood on his jacket and Fujishima stopped him before he could succeed in the movement.

"You'll mess up your hair." The animal lover spoke, as Eric scoffed.

"You shouldn't have clipped it back then."

"You wouldn't be able to see."

"How the hell did you even have a straightener? I look like crap."

"Everyone else thinks otherwise."

"Let go." Eric grumbled, as he yanked his hand back and walked further into the bar. The blonde moving to stop in front of the womanizer, and raise an eyebrow at him, as the older couldn't help but feel inadequate at his own disguise attempt. Eric looked like a completely different person; all while the older had changed out his vest and long sleeve shirt for a tank top and t-shirt. His jeans being replaced with shorts, and some ankle high socks like Yata's, as well as the vanguard's hat. Besides that, he looked about the same, but Kōsuke had gone far beyond what he thought was necessary. No one, not even Scepter Four's king, was going to notice the blonde now. "We going?"

"Yeah, we can pick up a quick snack on the way back." Chitose quickly spoke, as the blonde moved to the front door of the bar, and the womanizer gave everyone a quick wave good bye. "We'll see you guys tonight."

"Be careful, you two." Kusanagi spoke, as the two gave him a nod.

"Stay close to each other." Anna added, as they gave her a firmer nod, considering she was their king, before exiting the bar.

The pair finding Kamamoto sitting out front, and still keeping an eye out for their tail, as he gave them a nod to let them know they were all clear.

"Be safe."

"Will do." Chitose responded, as him and Eric headed down the sidewalk.

The blonde walking beside him, instead of slightly behind him, as he softly smiled and realized Fujishima must've said something to him. The teen slightly calmer than he expected, and more relaxed than before, as the older glanced around them in search of a simple shop that sold snacks.

"You want anything in particular?" He asked, as the blonde glanced up at him.

"Whatever you'll buy me. You owe me, remember." The younger spoke, as he chuckled lightly.

"Alright, I'll play along. But after this we're even."

"You never bought me lunch though." Eric argued lightly back, as the older just smiled.

"Alright, I'll count this as our lunch and then I'll 'owe' you another meal." He bargained, as the blonde nodded. "You're pretty calm about this."

"I feel a bit safer, because I don't look like myself." The younger confessed, as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "I guess that's why Kōsuke went through so much trouble with the straightener."

"You look good, though. You had me convinced you were a completely different person." He replied, as the teen frowned slightly. "You look good with your hair down, by the way."

"You look like an idiot with that hat on." The blonde came back with, as the older chuckled, and the teen nodded to the shop ahead. "They sell some nicer snacks than the other places around here."

"Alright." Together, they stepped into the shop and the brunette followed the other through the aisles. "Dewa said you're a mid-range to close combat fighter. That true?"

At his question, the other stiffened slightly; before he gave a small nod and forced his shoulders to relax as he leaned down to pick up a pack of flavored rice crackers. The label saying they were spicy, which surprised the other, as the blonde checked the packaging and seemed to be satisfied with it, before handing it to him.

"I'm a little slow though." The blonde admitted, even though the other already knew, as he gave him a nod. "I don't land an attack unless I know it'll hit."

A statement that made sense, considering his past, and how he had seen Fujishima and Eric fight before, as he gave a nod and accepted the crackers. Blue eyes watching him, and seeming to demand how he'd cope with that, as he looked around for a snack of his own and pondered that very thought for a few moments. The teen's sudden openness, and trusting attitude, putting him in a more relaxed mood as he picked out a snack for himself and headed for the cash register with the blonde behind him. It taking them a few moments for the older to pay for their snacks, before they left the confines of the store and stepped back onto the crowded sidewalk. Eric pulling open his package of rice crackers, and biting into one, as the older sighed and blue eyes glanced over at him.

"It might be difficult to try it after so long, but I could rush in like I used to and try to give you an opening." He spoke, as the teen quietly listened. "It's been forever since I've done that, but I should be able to fall back into that groove. Then, when you attack, I'll step back and attack from behind in case your attack doesn't hit."

"Sounds fair." Eric mumbled, as he bit into his cracker and the older opened his own snack. "Don't push yourself though."

"I'm not an old man." Chitose joked, as Eric huffed and the male smiled. "I'll be careful though. Just be sure to back me up when I attack from the front."

"Sure." Was the only response he got, as they headed down the sidewalk and ate their snacks.

Eric finishing his first, even though his portion was bigger than the brunette's, as they found a trash can to dump their trash in and Eric took a deep breath when they neared the gang's location. The older casually putting an arm around the blonde's shoulders, and getting a small flinch from him, as blue eyes glanced up at him and he smiled. A smile that told the younger they'd be ok, and to trust him, as Eric slowly relaxed from beside him and stayed that way when they headed for the front door. A guard standing in front of it, which had the older wondering why he hadn't been there in the first place, as Chitose gave the guy a nod and the man pulled out his phone.

"Names?" The man asked, as the brunette gave him a smile.

"Yō and Sōlt. We joined this morning." He replied, as the man gave a nod and thumbed through the list.

"You're names are here. Go ahead in." The man spoke, as he pulled the door open for them and the pair stepped inside.

The door closing behind them causing Eric to let out a held breath, as he sent the blonde a smile and the younger nodded. The teen far more relaxed, than before, as they headed the same way they had gone before and Chitose pushed the final door open. A few members glancing toward them, and the man they talked to before noticing them, as he jogged over to them and the others proceeded to ignore them.

"Yō, Sōlt, good timing. The meeting is going to start soon and we need someone to watch the product." He spoke, as Chitose gave a nod and didn't miss the fact Eric's mood suddenly went south. "Should take an hour for the meeting to run through, and then we'll find something else for you two to do."

"Alright. Lead the way, then." The womanizer spoke, as the man nodded and headed off.

The two clansmen following after, and Eric lagging a bit behind him, as they stepped into a different set of offices and went through several halls before two guards came into view. A locked door between them, and a gun on both of their belts, as the man exchanged a few words with them and the firearms were exchanged between the guards to them, before the two men left and the one in charge gave them a small nod toward the door.

"There's no windows, so they can't get out except through the door. Don't open it, ever, unless we're the ones opening it, and don't let them escape otherwise." He ordered, as Chitose gave him a nod and the man gave them a wave. "Then I'll see you after the meeting."

"Alright." The brunette replied, as the male disappeared around the corner and Eric suddenly shoved the gun into his chest. A scared look on the blonde's face, as he took the gun and put both on his belt, before gently grasping the teen's shoulders. "Eric, just breathe-"

"I don't want to do this." The teen practically whispered, as blue eyes watched the door they were ordered to guard, and the older felt his stomach knot up. "L-Let's go back, please."

"Eric, we can't just leave. We're already here, and we're in the middle of it." He spoke, as he forced blue eyes to look at him instead of the door, and the fear in them made the older guilty for involving the younger in all this. This entire situation had to be pure torture for the ex-gang pet. "Just breathe, and try to calm down. You're in the hall, not on the other side of the door. This isn't Hikawa. You're here with me."

At the mention of the gang the blonde flinched, before he harshly swallowed and gave a small nod. The fear still in his eyes, as he sighed and gently tugged the hood on the teen's jacket up over his head. The older careful not to mess up Fujishima's work, as the blonde looked at him in surprise. A small smile falling over the womanizer's face, as he checked his work and pulled one of the guns off his belt to put it on Eric's. A small protest on the tip of the teen's tongue, as the older shook his head and blue eyes met his.

"You don't have to use it. If anything happens I'll use mine. Its just decoration." He assured the other, as a hesitant nod reached him, and he took a step back from the other. "If anyone comes by, be sure to take off your hood. I'll help you put it back up after they leave and if we get to stay here."

"I'd rather not stay here." Eric quietly spoke, as he gave the other a nod.

"I know. Just bare with it for now."

"At least we know where they are." Came the younger's response, as the brunette glanced toward the door and nodded.

"This might not be all of them, though." He spoke, as blue eyes looked to him. "For all we know these are the fresh ones. The more experienced ones would have better guards and better firepower."

A wince left the younger, as he wrapped his arms around himself, and looked to the floor. The brunette realizing he hit a nerve, as he sighed and wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulder. The older forcing the other against his chest, and realizing the blonde was a few inches taller than him, as Eric leaned against him and buried his face into his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, I promised it will." Chitose quietly spoke, as the teen slowly relaxed. "We'll be back at the bar five hours from now, eating Yata's food, and bragging about how easy it was. Just take one moment at a time and focus on now. I've got your back."

A small nod was his reply, as the teen gently pushed them apart and slowly relaxed. Blue eyes meeting his own, as his fingers tightened around the brunette's shirt a little and the teen seemed to hold a determined light in his eyes.

"I've got your back, as well." Eric replied, causing the older to smile and nod.

"Good."

"Let's just hope that meeting goes by fast."

"That too. This hallway is creepy."

* * *

A sigh left the blonde, as he glanced down at his phone once more and frowned at the numbers glaring back at him. A total of two hours having already passed, and no sign of the guy that led them here near, as he glanced toward Chitose to find the male leaned against the wall across from him and staring at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face. His posture relaxed, and his hands in the pockets of his shorts, as mocha eyes moved to meet his and the younger quickly looked down at his phone after being caught.

"How long has it been?" Chitose asked, as the blonde glanced back at him and then his phone.

"Two hours and fifteen minutes." He replied, as the older sighed and glanced back at the ceiling. "Guess it's an important meeting."

"Guess so. Just wish they had board games back here or something. I'm so fucking bored." The brunette complained, as he glanced down the hall and then to him. "How about we play ten questions?"

"Isn't it twenty questions?" The blonde frowned, as the other rolled his eyes.

"It'd take too long to answer that many."

"Isn't that the point?" When all he received was a frown, the teen gave in and pocketed his phone. "Alright, fine. Go ahead."

"How tall were you when we first met?" Chitose asked, as he gave the male an incurious look and the brunette frowned at him. "Don't give me that look. You used to be so short, but now you're taller than me. You grew like a fucking weed."

"Hundred sixty seven centimeters." The blonde muttered, as the other blinked at him for a few moments, before chuckling.

"You were the same size as Misaki? No way." The male chuckled, the older obviously trying to use everyone's others names since they were in the enemies territory. "God you really grew."

"I had help." Eric muttered, as Chitose's expression softened and the blonde frowned. "How long have you known Masaomi?"

"Masa-chan? Shit, since high school I think." The older replied, as rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe even in middle school. I can't remember very well, but he was such a nerdy kid. I was popular back then, and I was a huge jerk. He called me out on a bunch of stuff I did one day and I guess I respected him for it. Ditched my usual friends to hang out with him, because he had the guts to call me out."

"I'm so not surprised." The teen frowned, as Chitose chuckled.

"My turn. Is the sweater you usually wear the same one you were found in?" The older asked, as the teen suddenly felt his cheeks flush and he looked away. "Seriously? It is? No way!"

"Well I'm not going to just throw it away." Eric grumbled, as the other blinked at him. "What?"

"How does that thing still fit you?"

"It's bigger than it looks."

"You stretched it out, didn't you?" Chitose chuckled, as the blonde frowned.

"That counts as two questions."

"Aw, not fair!"

"You're the one that asked a stupid question." The blonde grumbled, as Chitose huffed. "Were you really like Y-Misaki once?"

A frown fell over the other's face, as he seemed to be contemplating if it was a good idea to answer his question, before he nodded and glanced toward the ceiling.

"Yeah. I used to be."

"Am I allowed to ask why?" Eric carefully asked, as the other sighed and closed his eyes.

"Don't see why not. Masa will tell you if you ask him anyway." The brunette replied, as he looked toward him. "We were in high school when he joined, and I was dating this beautiful girl. He told me about them, and I was a bit curious. He'd tell me stories, and explain to me what they did, and the more I heard the more I wanted to be apart of it, but my girlfriend was far from happy about it. You could say she was the love of my life, and I thought we'd get married when we graduated, but it got to the point she was angry with me for thinking of following Masa and we had a huge fight…or you could say she was the one fighting and yelling at me. I tried to get her to understand I wasn't going to join, but she wouldn't have any of it. She made me choose between her or Masa, and I hesitated. I had known Masa longer than her, and that fact made her jealous, so when I didn't answer right away she stormed off and I didn't see her till the next week of school. By then she was hanging off some upperclassman's arm and I realized she hadn't love me as much as I loved her if she could abandon me like that so easily. I was devastated, so I told Masa I'd follow him and the first mission I was given I ran head first into battle without thinking. I wanted to forget about her, and it didn't matter how I did it or how bad I got hurt because of it. As long as she disappeared I didn't care."

"So that's why…" The rest of the blonde's sentence trailed off, as the older nodded.

"That's why I'm who I am." Chitose spoke with a sigh, as he closed his eyes and let his body relax. "As long as I don't have to remember her, I'm fine."

"Sorry." Eric apologized, as mocha eyes opened glance at him. "I didn't mean to make you remember."

"You were bound to ask eventually. After all, we all know about your situation." He spoke, as the blonde harshly swallowed. "You're partner told us about it a few weeks after. Misaki got upset over your insults and he had to explain it to us. So I shouldn't complain about my heart breaking love problems."

A nod left the blonde, as he fingered the phone in his pocket and stiffened a little when he heard footsteps coming toward them. The younger pulling his hood off, and Chitose standing up straighter, as the man that gave them guard duty came into view with the previous guards behind him. A smile he didn't like, since they got here, on his face as he stopped a few feet from them and gave them an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that. The meeting ran a lot longer than we thought." He spoke, as Chitose shrugged.

"It's fine. We made the most of it." The brunette spoke, as the man nodded and the previous guards moved forward to take their places. The blonde forcing himself to stay calm, as he handed the gun over, and Chitose threw an arm around him as he walked them over to the man. "So, what we doing now?"

"It's an easy task." The man spoke, as he turned and headed down the hall. The two clansmen following after them, as Chitose's fingers dug into his shoulders slightly and the blonde tightened his fingers around the pocketknife in his jacket. "Newbies like yourselves should be able to handle it."

"Alright." Chitose spoke calmly, as they walked through the network of hallways and out into the storage space of the building. More members than last time walking around, and performing tasks, as the older looked around in surprise and smiled. "Wow, there are tons of people in the gang. Didn't even know there was this many."

"Some have just gotten off work." The man replied, as the older nodded and Eric picked up on the worry flooding the others mood. There were a ton of people, a lot more than the two of them could handle alone if shit went south, which scared him. One move and they were screwed. "Do either of you work?"

"Part time jobs." Chitose answered for him, as Eric just gave a nod. "I work at a convince store."

"Book store." Eric added, before the other could answer for him and give him a stupid ass job, as the man nodded.

"Good, the more open your schedules are the better."

"Why's that?" Chitose questioned, as the man glanced back at them.

"Just better that way." Was the only response they got, and the womanizer left it at that.

Of course the answer wasn't something the blonde liked. Something was wrong, and he didn't like it one bit. And with the looks a few of the others were giving them, it was becoming increasingly dangerous. They had to get out of here, soon, and if it couldn't have gotten worse, it was then that the man suddenly stopped and Chitose looked at him in slight confusion. The men around them watching them wearily, as Chitose's fingers relaxed against his shoulder, and he could feel the tension coming off him in waves, as the man turned toward them and frowned.

"Who are you two really?" He asked, as Chitose gave him an extremely convincing confused look.

"Pardon?"

"Who are you two really? What gang are you apart of?"

"We aren't part of a gang anymore. HOMRA destroyed the last one we were in." Chitose easily replied, as Eric remained silent. The men around them still cautious, as the blonde kept his fear in check and kept his fingers around his pocketknife.

"What was the name of the last gang you were apart of?" The man demanded, as the blonde mentally cursed and tried to think of the last gang they had taken care of, before Mikoto had fallen, as Chitose stood up a bit straighter.

"Hikawa." Chitose replied, as the blonde felt his blood run cold, and the teen glanced at the older in mental terror. Of all the gangs he could've chosen, he had to pick that one.

"Hikawa? Wasn't everyone killed in Hikawa?" The man frowned, as Chitose kept calm.

"Yeah, but they had a bunch of kids being held captive." The brunette explained, as the blonde harshly swallowed. "Bunch of our parents died in a scuffle with HOMRA in an earlier fight and we were taken to their hideout."

A few moments passed, as the man seemed to be processing the information, before he glanced toward the blonde and suddenly smirked. A look that had the younger's heart beat suddenly picking up, as the man stepped forward to get a better look at him and Chitose remained calm beside him.

"I remember you." The man spoke, as the blonde resisted the urge to flinch. "You were Hikawa's prized dog, weren't you?"

"Y-Yes." Eric forced himself to speak, despite the fact he was currently terrified beyond compare, as the man walked toward them till he could grab the teen's chin. An action that had Chitose frowning slightly, as Eric flinched, and a wicked smirk fell over the man's face.

"Eric Sōlt, correct?" He spoke, as the younger felt his blood run cold. "I remember you. Hikawa sent you off on a mission and HOMRA picked you up. You failed to try and kill their king, along with their vassal, and then the king himself destroyed Hikawa. A week later you were prancing around with HOMRA…Which means your Yō Chitose."

A curse left the brunette, as he glared at the man let his flames flare out across his form. The older trying to pull him away from the man, and failing, as a knife suddenly pressed into the blonde's throat and the both of them stiffened.

"Move and he dies." The man threatened, as the teen shakily swallowed and glanced at the other. Chitose struggling to find a way out of this, and get them to safety, as the other men around them had suddenly circled them. The amount of people too much for them, as the brunette let his flames snuff out and the man in front of the blonde smirked. "Good choice."

"Chitose!" Eric yelled, just as someone came up from behind the brunette and swung a bat at him.

His comrade unable to move to defend against the blow, as a sickening crack reached his ears and the older crumpled to the ground. Fear filling the younger, as he stared at the downed male, just as the man holding the knife against his neck moved his grip on his chin to his cheeks in a tightening hold. The pressure making him wince, as a few men moved forward to lift his clansmen off the ground, and the man smirked at him.

"What should we do with you two, hm?" The man mused, as the blonde tried to force himself to calm down and evaluate the situation. Chitose was down, most likely with a concussion, and there had to be at least forty people here, if not more. Not to mention that there was the boss, and if he wasn't here then there had to be several dozen more people in the building. So it was him against almost hundred people. There had to be a way out of this. "The pretty boy will have to be tossed into the trash, but you might be useful."

Just the idea of the man's words made the blonde shiver, as he forced his fear down and glared at the man. Images of his previous self, broken and abused, surfacing as he tightly gripped the pocketknife in his jacket and took a calming breath. He wasn't going back to that. He wasn't a pet anymore. He was human. He was part of HOMRA.

"After all, it hasn't been too long since you were a loyal little dog, huh?" The man questioned, as the teen swallowed down an insult and glanced toward the brunette being tied to a chair the men had pulled over. "Think you can be an obedient little puppy?"

"I'm not a dog anymore." Eric spoke, finally, as the man's eyes narrowed at him in distaste. "I don't belong to anyone anymore."

"You belong to a king. That's the same thing." The man argued, as the blonde forced himself to relax.

"My king says I'm free. So I'm a free human being." The blonde replied, as the man glared at him.

"Last I heard, your king is nothing but a little girl. Does she know who you used to be? How dirty and filthy you are?" The man challenged, as the younger dug his fingers into his closed pocketknife. "No amount of freedom and change rights the things you've done, you filthy mutt. So be a good pet and sit."

At that, the man shoved him down to the floor, onto his knees, as the younger hissed in pain and managed to get a foot out to keep himself partially standing. The movement causing the man to growl down at him, and blind himself with rage, as the younger suddenly pulled his pocketknife out of his pocket and flip it open. The blade shining in the light, before he sliced it across the man's chest and jumped back when he let out a cry in pain. The other men coming after him, and the younger letting his flames flare against his skin, as he took a deep breath and quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket. His fingers hitting a few buttons, as he ducked under an attack and smashed his hand into his attacker's stomach. A quick step to the right, and jump back, putting some space between him and the mass of his opponents, as the other end of the phone call picked up and Kusanagi's voice reached him.

"Eric-?"

"Help." Was the only thing he spoke, as he cursed and smashed his foot into the ground with a quick swing of his leg. An arch of fire crashing into the men, and sending a few of them flying, as he heard the blonde yelling something on the other end to the others, and the teen quickly dove behind a rack of boxes to avoid the rain of bullets that suddenly came his way.

"Eric, what's going on? Are you and Chitose ok?" Kusanagi demanded, as the blonde tightly gripped the phone and looked around the other side of the boxes to find men without guns coming his way. "How many are there?"

"We got caught, Chitose fucked up. He got knocked out and there's at least forty of them here right now." He replied, as he quickly ran for the other end of the rows of storage racks and ducked behind a huge box when bullets fired his way. "The boss isn't visible, and there has to be another good forty or more people in the building."

"Alright, just hold on. I'm opening the COM link and sending the others your way. Anna and myself will be there shortly after them." The bar owner replied, as a beep sounded and the other's voices came after.

"We'll be there soon, Eric." Kōsuke spoke first, the man no doubt extremely worried for him, as Yata yelled above the sound of cars and his skateboard against the pavement.

"Where's Chitose? How badly hurt is he?"

"They tied him to a chair and they hit him over the head with a bat. I couldn't stop it, because one of them had a knife to my throat." The blonde spoke, shakily, as he heard the men slowly surrounding him. The teen already on the far side of the building, and nowhere else to run, as he pressed himself against he crate and squeezed his eyes shut. "How long before you guys get here?"

"Ten minutes, tops." Bandō suddenly spoke, surprising the teen, as he glanced at his phone.

"So you two did make it." Yata scoffed, as Akagi chuckled.

"Just cause we had the day off doesn't mean we can't help on a mission as big as this." The upbeat man spoke, as Yata muttered an insult. "San-chan."

"I'm killing the lights." The man spoke, just as the building went dark and shouts left the men around him. Complaints about the lack of light causing the teen to quickly get to his feet, as he ran down the isle and glanced around. The light on his phone dimmed to the lowest setting, and his eyes already adjusted to the dark, as he quickly found an escape route and took a deep breath. "Get away from them and see if you can grab Chitose."

"Right." The blonde quietly spoke, as he quickly and quietly moved past his pursers.

The blonde glad that his sneakers were worn out, and didn't make a single noise against the concrete, as he made it around a huge group of men and noticed the brunette still slumped in the chair he was tied to. A few men standing around him, and looking around for the teen, as the teen mentally cursed and glanced at the knife in his hand. The teen forcing his flames that he had snuffed earlier, into the blade, as he suddenly threw it as far as he could in the direction he just came from and ducked down. The moment the blade hit the cement, being the moment the flames flared out, as the men ran toward the object with their weapons raised. The group around Chitose running after the flames as well, as the teen quickly ran over to the older's side and quickly pulled at the rope till it came undone. A small groan leaving the male, and unfocused mocha eyes meeting his, as he blinked at him in pain.

"Eric-" The older started, as the teen quickly quieted him.

"Be quiet. I distracted them for the moment." He quietly spoke, as he nudged the man to his feet and the older leaned against him. "Just try and walk straight."

"Everything is spinning." The brunette groaned, as the men behind them started to realize his distraction had been nothing but his knife and the younger panicked.

"Chitose, walk, come on." He ordered, as he pulled the other forward and he pulled his phone against his ear to rest against Chitose's arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Guys, anytime now would be awesome."

"There's a fucking road block." Yata spoke in irritation, as the blonde heard the men realize Chitose was missing and orders started being shouted behind him. "We had to take a longer route and-"

"I'm about to get caught here." Eric spoke, as Chitose stumbled against him and it took everything he had to keep him standing. "Akagi, Bandō, where are you two?"

"On our way." Akagi spoke, as he suddenly spoke to the other. "San-chan, how do I unlock all the doors? You changed the coding again."

"That doors aren't even unlocked?!"

"One thing at a time, Akagi, I'm fucking driving here." Bandō growled, as the blonde cursed and forced the older against the wall to glance around him. The man looking around for them, and getting closer with each passing moment, as the teen tried to come up with a way to get them out of this. "Ok, you hit this and then-"

"Fuck this, this is taking too long." Yata spoke in the background, as Kamamoto protested soon after.

"Yata-san, don't use your powers out in the open! What if Scepter Four sees you?!"

"Screw Scepter Four!"

"Eric." The sound of his name startled him away from his phone, as he glanced at the male leaning against him and saw Chitose glancing up at him. Blood caked to his face, from the blow he receive earlier, as reached up to place his hand over the mouth piece on his phone and tightly grip at his shoulder with a small smile. "Leave me here."

* * *

Scarlett: *waves* hello everyone, and welcome to day 2 of my 5 day K project thanksgiving posting special! *beams*

Eric: *trying to shove Chitose off him, as he tries to fix his hair like in the fic* quit it, idiot

Chitose: *pouting, trying to sit closer to him* I wanna see if I can get your hair to lay flat. Quit moving

Eric: You quit touching me, pervert

Chitose: When did I become a pervert?!

Scarlett: *rolls her eyes* anyway, here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be posted on Saturday, since Fridays I update my HOMRA's Black Cat fanficition, and the forth chapter will be on Sunday. So I apologize that you guys will have to wait, but I don't wanna double update in one day. *clears her throat* anyway, for anyone that was interested, 167 centimeters is about five foot six inches. For hardcore K Memories of Red fans I already know Eric is a little shorter than Kōsuke in the manga, making him his usual five foot eleven inches, but for the sake of the plot I thought it'd be cute if he was shorted. *beams* but that aside, I hope you're liking the fic so far. *bows* read and review if you'd like. I'd like to hear some fed back.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.


	3. Chapter 3

The look of shock, that fell over the teen's face despite the darkness, nearly broke his heart as Eric tightened his grip around him and glared at him.

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'm leaving you here." The blonde spoke, as the voice's of the men around them started getting closer. "We're partners for this mission, remember? You have my back and I have yours."

"And I promised you I'd get you out of here safe." Chitose argued back, as the blonde snapped his mouth shut and glared at him. "Don't give me that look, Eric. You're fucking terrified, I can feel it, you're shaking."

A shake of the head was all he got, despite the tremors he could feel coming off the other, as he sighed and pulled the teen's phone to his ear.

"Guys, you hear me?"

"Chitose, thank fucking god. You ok?" Yata asked, as he hummed in response. "We'll be there in about five minutes, so-"

"I'm sending Eric out ahead of me. I'll distract the guys here so he can escape." He interrupted, as the blonde went to protest and he slapped the hand over his shoulder across the teen's mouth. The COM falling silent, as the teen struggled to pull his hand off his mouth, and pleading blue eyes met his. "Make sure he's ok, before you come in after me."

"Chitose, I told you not to do something stupid." Dewa growled, as the brunette lightly smiled at his friend's words.

"You and me both know one of us is making it out ok and the other is going to get the crap beat out of them, Masa. I promised I'd keep Eric safe and I plan to. Make sure he's ok when you get here."

"Chitose-"

"Promise me, Masa." A few moments of silence fell over the COM, before he heard a heavy sigh.

"You better make it out of this, Chitose. We've lost too many people already."

"I won't die that easily." He joked, as he sighed. "Make sure to make a grand entrance. Show them HOMRA is back."

A chorus of agreements left the others, before he put Eric's phone back in the teen's pocket and turned to find tears in the blonde's eyes. The younger still trying to pry his fingers off his mouth, and pleading at him from behind his hand, as he gave the other a warm smile and pulled him down toward him. His fingers letting go, and releasing their hold over the other's lips, before he replaced them with his own. Blue eyes widening in shock, and the beads of liquid falling down his face, as fingers tightened around his shirt and the beanie was yanked off his head. The teen's other hand being tangled into his hair, and a hiccup reaching his ears, as the older pulled them apart and brushed his fingers against the younger's cheek.

"I didn't say it before, because it would've pissed you off, but you look perfect with your hair like this." Chitose spoke, as the teen's fingers tightened around his shirt, and the older chuckled. "Then again, you looked perfect either way."

"Chitose-"

"Get going, before they find the both of us."

"I can't leave you-"

"Don't make me break my promise with Masa." He spoke, as the blonde fell silent and pulled him into a hug. "Eric-"

"Don't you fucking die, or I'll find a way to bring you back and kill you myself."

"I promise."

"You make too many promises." The blonde muttered, as he stepped back and pulled the hairpins out of his hair, placing them in the older's hand. "They're not much, but they should keep a few of them back."

"Alright. I'll use them wisely." He replied, as the other nodded and quickly ran toward the exit. His footsteps attracting the gang's attention, as the older let his flames flare against his skin and light up the space around him. All eyes on him, as the younger quietly slipped out toward the exit and the male relaxed. All the tension leaving his body, as he slowly opened his eyes and smirked when a few of the men flinched at the sight of his eyes glowing a bright crimson. "Now, let's have a little fun."

It was then that he sprinted toward his opponents. A few of them rushing out to meet him, as the male focused his flames into his leg and swung his hips around. His leg smashing into the ground, and sending an arch of fire into the huge group in front of him, as cries of pain reached him and he threw one of the hairpins Eric gave him at a guy running at him. The flaming object smashing right into the man's forehead, and sending him flying, as he ducked under a bat and swung his leg out to send him off his feet. The action causing flames to flare out, and create a wall of fire, as a bat smashed into his arm and he turned to smash his fist into the guy's face.

A hairpin being flicked toward another unexpecting opponent, and sending him smashing into another man, as he jumped back and readied a ball of fire. The flames flaring against his palm, and causing a few men to back up, as he thrust it out toward his opponents and ducked when he heard gunfire. The bullets barely missing him, and sending the adrenaline pumping into his veins, as he chuckled and picked up a stray bat. The object coming alight in red fire, and a few more men coming his way, and he held tightly to the weapon and swung it with all his might. The metal object smashing into one man's skull, and a quick punch taking out another, as he ducked and elbowed another with a flaming arm.

Each hit, and attack making the smile spread further across his face, as he swung his hips once more and sent another arch of fire toward the diminishing group. A few getting caught in the attack, and falling to the ground unconscious, he threw the second to last hairpin at the man with a gun and knocked him out instantly. His victory cut short; as a door slammed open a ways away from them and more men came pilling in. The new group looking stronger than the last, as he cursed and ducked when gunfire reached him once more. Pain exploding across his arm, and a cry of pain reaching the air, as he nearly dropped the bat and let his flames flare brighter with his pain. The fire a deep red, and his grip deafening on his weapon, as the leader of the group stepped out of the doorway and the male bit into his lower lip. Blood already oozing down his arm, and the men moving closer, as he forced his flames to their maximum and charged.

A swing of his bat knocking one man out, and clipping the other, as he kneed another and sent him colliding with another. A punch smashing into his jaw, and making his vision swim for a moment, before he forced his flames out past his body and heat filled the air. A few cries of pain echoing around him, before someone grabbed him by the hair and smashed him into the floor. Pain exploding across his face, and disorienting him, as he swung his bat and clipped two men, before hitting the one holding him down. The guy's grip loosening, as he kicked him away and forced himself to his feet with the help of his flames. His vision spinning, and his mind running a mile a minute, as he forced all his flames into the bat in his grip and readied a swing. A few running toward him, but their attempt useless, as he swung out and let out a huge wave of fire, as his own flames snuffed out. The fire smashing into the men in the front, and brushing the others behind them, as the wall behind him smashed to smithereens.

Dust and concrete flying everywhere, as nothing but red light flittered in from behind him. A chuckle leaving the brunette, as he glanced over his shoulder to find nothing but a crimson haze amongst the dust and debris. One figure after another coming into view, as the dust settled and his clansmen were revealed. Anna standing tall, and proud, in the front and center, as crimson wings spread out behind her and a glare that rivaled Mikoto's bared down on the men in front of the brunette. The sight of HOMRA sending panic through the other men, as Eric quickly came into view, despite Dewa trying to hold him back, as he sent the teen a smile and lowered his bat a little.

"About time you guys got here." Chitose chuckled, as Yata threw down his board and conjured up his staff.

"If you guys think you can hurt one of HOMRA and get away with it your dead wrong!" The vanguard yelled, as he pointed his weapon at them, and glanced toward their new king.

The girl nodding, without even blinking, as the others charged forward with Yata in front. The lot of them blowing past him, and a sigh of relief leaving the older, as he let his bat clatter to the ground and grab onto Dewa's shoulder the moment he reached him. Eric being held back by Kusanagi, who was still with Anna in the hole in the wall they made, as his friend looked him over and winced.

"You really went all out, didn't you?" The man spoke, as he tore the bottom of the brunette's shirt off to tightly tie it around the bleeding bullet wound in his arm. "You took out almost half of them."

"I was having fun." He admitted, as Dewa frowned at him and a movement to his left caught his eye.

The glint of metal making his blood run cold, as he forced whatever flame he had left into his hand and shoved Dewa out of the way to get a clear shot.

"Hit the floor!" Chitose screamed, as he threw the last hairpin in his hand at the leader of the gang.

The gun shot that blasted through the air deafening, as the flaming object collided with it's target and knocked the man to the ground a second too late. The male's blood running cold, and the air deathly quiet, as he quickly turned to the three people standing in the bullet's path and felt the air knocked out of him. Anna and Kusanagi standing amongst the rubble, and perfectly fine, as Eric sat hunched over in pain. The sight almost bringing him to his knees, as Kusanagi and their king turned to the youngest teen in fear. Chitose's feet moving before he even realized it, as he sprinted toward the blonde faster than he thought he could. His name on the tip of his tongue, and fear gripping at him, as he let his knees give out from beside the other and shoved Kusanagi away in the process, despite the hell he might get from it later.

"Eric, can you hear me? Are you hurt?" He quickly spoke, as he grabbed the teen's shoulder and found he was shaking. A fact that only caused his fear to heighten, as he forced the teen's arms away from his form and saw the splotch of red slowly spreading across the teen's left side. Blood oozing out of the wound, as scared blue eyes met his, and the older let out a curse. "Eric-"

"Ch-Chitose." The teen shakily spoke, as tears filled his eyes and the older ripped the t-shirt he was wearing off his form. "I-"

"Shh, just try to stay calm." He spoke, as he pressed the fabric against the wound and the teen cried out in pain. The others running toward them, and the gang members either dead or unconscious at this point, as the younger grabbed onto his shoulder and whimpered when he pressed the shirt harder against the injury. "Just breathe, Eric."

"I called an ambulance." Yata called, as he knelt down beside them and looked at the younger in fear.

Their vanguard no doubt thinking about Totsuka, and how he had been there when their vassal had died, as Fujishima stopped just behind him and cursed. The animal lover no doubt beyond scared, despite how everyone else might be feeling, as the brunette forced his fried brain to slow down and think logically. Because if he didn't do something now then Eric was going to bleed out, before the ambulance got here, and the shirt he had been using was useless now if the blood that was burning into his hand wasn't a clue in itself.

"Eric, I'm going to try something stupid." He spoke, as fear filled blue eyes looked to him in panic. "Do you trust me?"

"Chitose, we don't have time for this!" Yata yelled, as the vanguard pulled his own shirt off and made a move to tear it and use it to wrap up the teen's injury.

"I-I trust you." Eric spoke, halting the skateboarder's action, as Kōsuke stiffened behind him.

"Eric, think about this for a second. We can't be doing something rash right now." The animal lover spoke, as the blonde squeezed his eyes shut.

"I don't want to die." He shakily spoke, as the brunette looked to their king.

Anna staring at the youngest teen in fear, and meeting his gaze when he turned to her, as he held out his clean hand for her. Their king's eyes widening, and the other's falling silent, as the older harshly swallowed and willed his fear down so he could calmly speak to their king.

"I need your help to save him. I don't have any fire left." Chitose spoke, as she gave him a firm nod and placed her hand in his. Her fire flaring out around his body, as he gave her a grateful look and turned to the younger. Fear plastered across his face, as Anna moved her hand to the womanizer's shoulder, and the brunette gave a determined look to the blonde now shaking slightly in what could be either the fear, pain, or the lost of heat he was experiencing. "This is going to hurt like a bitch."

"D-Do it."

A nod left the brunette, as he carefully helped the younger lay down against the broken sheet of concrete beneath him and remove the shirt covered in the younger's blood. The bullet wound coming into view, and blood continuing to bubble out around it, as he took a deep breath and spread the wound open a little wider. A whimper leaving the younger, and Fujishima stiffening behind him, as the womanizer plunged his fingers into the injury before anyone could stop him. A deafening scream of pain leaving Eric, and the others stiffening in shock, as a hand grabbed onto his other shoulder and tried to pull him away from the crying blonde shaking against the ground in pain.

"Chitose, stop! You're going to kill him!" Fujishima yelled, as he proceeded to ignore him and dig his fingers deeper into the wound.

Eric now clawing at his arms, and tears rolling down his face, as his nails scrapped against the bullet and he shoved his fingers in a little deeper. That little push forward letting him grasp the foreign object, before he yanked his fingers out and the offending metal clattered to the ground a few feet from him. Blood starting to gush out of the wound, and causing their King to tighten her fingers around his shoulder, as he pressed his hands against the wound and forced her flames into his hands. The fire brighter, and hotter than their own, as a sickening burning smell filled the air and Eric screamed out in pain once again. Steam rising from the brunette's hands, and Fujishima's grip on his arm stopping the blood from reaching his arm, as Anna suddenly gave a nod and he pulled his hands away from the blonde.

Dried blood caked to his fingers, and his clothes covered in it, as Eric whimpered below him and weakly clawed at his arms. Huge, long, red cuts in the womanizer's arms, as watery blue eyes stared up at him in pain and the older leaned down to cup the blonde's cheeks and press their foreheads together.

"You're going to be ok." He spoke, as the others slowly relaxed behind him. Fujishima finally letting go of his shoulder, and Yata slumping beside them in disbelief, as Eric glanced down at the cauterized skin the bullet wound had been only moments ago. Kusanagi letting out a heavy sigh, and Dewa letting Akagi and Bandō know Eric was ok, as Anna relaxed beside him. Their little king's eyes full of tears, as her flames snuffed out from around her and she looked at them in relief. Her wings disappearing, and the sound of sirens reaching them, as Eric smiled up at him and gripped at his scratched arms. "You going to be ok?"

"Y-Yeah." The blonde spoke, as the ambulance parked and Yata called out for them, the teen below him relaxing. "I'm going to be in the hospital for awhile, but you kept your promise."

"I told you I would."

* * *

"Morning sunshine!" Chitose called, as the curtains suddenly opened and Eric cursed in English. The teen grabbing the pillow beneath him, and throwing it at the older, as a satisfying yelp reached his ears and he winced in pain from the movement. "Eric!"

"You're too loud." He grumbled, as HOMRA's womanizer frowned at him and picked up the pillow that had just been lobbed at him. "You're in a hospital, idiot. Don't wake up my neighbors."

"Kill joy." The male muttered, as he walked over to him and scooted the pillow in behind the blonde where it had been moments ago. "You think you'd be more grateful that I'm the first one here to help you out of the place."

"Kōsuke said he was picking me up at noon." The blonde frowned, as Chitose chuckled beside him and he felt a dreading wave wash over him. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I convinced him to let me break you out of here." The older spoke, in a proud tone, as the younger rolled his eyes.

"How'd you manage that?"

"I have my ways." Chitose boasted, as he set down the duffle that was slung over his shoulder onto the floor. "I brought you decent clothes."

"About time. I'm tired of these stupid hospital gowns." The blonde complained, as the older started pulling his usual outfit out of the bag. "Did you really bring that?"

"Did you want me to bring something else?" The brunette questioned, as he glanced at him with the teen's clothes in hand.

"Well you complained about them before and-"

"They look perfect on you, so who cares what I said before."

A light blush dusted the teen's cheeks, as he looked away from the male's mocha eyes and carefully sat himself up. The older moving to help him, and his touch gentle and careful, as the blonde tried to wrack his brain on how this all had happened.

 _One moment him and Chitose were surrounded, the male ready to sacrifice himself for the blonde, and the next they had been kissing. The older's love practically seeping into him, and telling him what he knew the brunette couldn't say, before he had been forced to leave. The younger making it outside without a single problem, as the sound of fighting and yelling echoed out from the building. The sound of motorcycles behind him making him turn to see the other's pulling up beside him, as Kusanagi's car came to screeching halt. Their king, and the right hand man, stepping out of the car as the others stepped off their vehicles. Yata scooping up his board, and Dewa striding over to him, as he grabbed the blonde's shoulders and glanced over him in once quick motion._

" _Where's Chitose?" He demanded, the moment he deduced he was ok, as he pointed toward the part of the building they had been in and Anna moved ahead of them._

 _The girl stopping in front of the wall, and the others keeping their distance from her, as her flames flared out and her sword filled the sky. Wings of fire forming behind her, and Yata smiling proudly toward her, before she had blasted the wall apart. The concrete giving way, and creating the perfect entrance Chitose had wanted, as Yata ordered everyone in line and they made their appearance._

 _From there it had been a blur, before he had heard Chitose scream and the gunshot rang through the air. The pain that had filled him bringing him to his knees, and the memory of Totsuka's coffin reaching out to him, as he had heard footsteps and then Chitose's voice. The man's mocha brown orbs filled with fear and pain, as the teen felt the tears reach his eyes and his stomach twist in knots at the sight. Chitose had tried so hard to keep him safe, and now he's was going to die in front of the man, as if life could be any crueler._

 _Of course, by some stupid, unbelievable, miracle the idiot had managed to save him. With the help of their kings' flames, the two of them had saved him from the brink of death and the smile that fell over the man's face had been worth it. Despite the huge angry red lines he had dug into his arms, and the bullet in the man's arm, he was smiling down at him in relief and looking at him lovingly. A look he had never seen on the male's face, even when he had seen him flirt with women in the bar or attempt to lure them in for a chance to fill his bed that night. No, that look had never been directed to any human being, as long as he had been in HOMRA, and right now it was being directed towards him. And amongst the chaos of the ambulance, and their clansmen, Chitose held firmly to his cheeks and smiled down at him. Their lips inches apart, and that look never leaving him, as he brushed their noses together and pressed their foreheads together, despite the paramedics telling him to move away from the blonde as they approached them._

" _I love you, so get better soon, alright?" Chitose had spoken, shocking the younger and their king, as he smiled down at him. "I still owe you that meal."_

 _Then he had been whisked away by the paramedics and into the ambulance. Kōsuke and Yata at his side, as Chitose was forced to hang back for the police and Scepter Four's questionings. The older's confession echoing in his mind._

Which somehow led them to know. Two weeks later, in the hospital, with the brunette sitting beside him and helping him sit up. The love in the man's eyes so hard to believe, despite what happened, as the older smiled and at him and set his favorite outfit in his lap. The older standing up and reaching out to touch the call button so a nurse could help the younger with his clothes, before the teen grabbed the older's wrist and mocha eyes turned to look at him in confusion.

"Eric-"

"Do you really love me?" The question came out a little harsher than he wanted it to, but the small frown that fell over the man's face meant he had made an impact and he was sure to get the truth from the older because of it.

"What brought this about? Didn't I tell you I loved you before? I thought I told you before you were admitted to the hospital." The brunette spoke, as his frown deepened. "Did you not hear me?"

So it was true.

"Why?" The blonde demanded, as Chitose just blinked at him in confusion.

"Why?" He repeated, as the teen nodded.

"You've had plenty of people in your life you could've loved, before me, why me and why now?" At his question, the older's frown deepened till he was almost glaring at him. A look he rarely gave anyone, as he looked away from the younger and ran a hand over his face. "Chitose-"

"I've liked you since you joined." The male spoke, as the younger stared at him like he grew several heads and the male turned to look at him. "I couldn't help it, ok? You were small, and cute, and everything you did only made it worse. You were driving me crazy, and you wouldn't let anyone get close enough to talk to you, so I decided to avoid you and since you don't talk to many of us it was easy. I only had to deal with you in large-scale missions and every other day we ended up at the bar at the same time, but other than that it was manageable.

Then Mikoto died, and we all separated, and I thought I could move on. I almost did too, till Anna stepped up to claim Mikoto's throne and everyone came back together again. Kusanagi hit the final cord when he stuck us on the same mission together, and I knew I was fucking screwed. You never talked to any of us, and I knew it was going to be a bitch to get you to open up to me, but I forced myself to go along with it. After all, when it some to missions I'm serious, even if I don't like it, so I was going to do my job regardless."

That means, every time the older had promised he'd protect him, and wrapped an arm around him; he hadn't been doing it just to play the part. And when the blonde freaked out in the hallway…a heavy blush fell over the teen's face, as he covered his face and tried to ignore the small smile that made it way onto the man's face. Chitose begging him to leave, and distracting those men, and doing everything he could to save him…he hadn't done it just because they were temporary partners.

"You're a fucking idiot." Eric muttered, as the older raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You couldn't just confess to me normally?" The teen demanded, as the older frowned.

"You do realize who you're talking to, right? The moment I'd mention it you'd think I'd be joking."

"Of course I would! You're HOMRA womanizer!" Eric snapped, as the brunette's frown deepened. "You're track record is longer than mine!"

At that, the older's mood went south, as he seemed to pick up the younger was referring to all the times he had been beaten by his old owners, as the brunette leaned down to grab his duffle and hit the call button. His silence seeming to be the most deafening response so far, as a nurse came walking in and the older moved past her without even glancing at her.

"He needs help changing." Chitose bit out, before he was gone.

* * *

Scarlett: *happily waves* hello everyone, and welcome to day 4 of my 5 day K Thanksgiving Holiday Special! Today chapter 3 becomes live! *beams*

Eric: *frowning* this chapter is depressing

Chitose: depressing? Is that the only word you got for it? You almost died and you insulted the both of us!

Eric: *frowns at him* You are a womanizer, pervert

Chitose: I'm either a womanizer or a pervert, pick one!

Scarlett: *rolls her eyes* I hope you know neither of those are good *ignores Chitose frowning at her* anyway, here's chapter 3. Tomorrow, on the last day of my K Holiday Special, the final chapter will be uploaded. So be ready for some heart warming love and a steamy smexy scene *winks, ignoring Chitose and Eric flinching beside her* As always, enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave a review. I love reading them. *bows* enjoy!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **Dezera** : *beams* I'm glad you're liking the fic so far, hun. I was a bit worried, since this is the first Chitose and Eric fic there is, but I'm glad your enjoying it. *reads* lol, yeah. I tend to repeat words a lot, especially since my sentences are real long. So I try to use different words in the sentence, so I don't repeat as much, but it's kind of unavoidable since I put so much content in a line. So sorry about that. As for Akagi's name...well I guess it's more of a personal preference. *rubs the back of her head* I know the guys call Akagi Shouhei, but I've always called him Akagi, so sorry about that. Never really noticed I was doing it. If I write another K fanfiction I'll try and write him in as Shouhei, instead of Akagi, and see if I can fix the problem. Thanks for pointing that out *bows* for now, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

 **Panda Master X:** *giggles* it's ok hun. Seeing your review now is better than never getting one, and at least you found your phone. *beams, reading the rest and laughing a little* Glad you're liking the fic so far. Was worried how everyone would like it, but I'm glad everyone whose read it so far likes it.

 **RainStorm2122:** *laughs a little* Glad you like it, hun. I had a ton of fun writing for these two, since there isn't much information on them, except K Memories of Red. But being able to play around with their pasts and use it to my advantage was one of the best perks, and it makes them look cute. *bows* So I hope you like this chapter, as much as you enjoyed the last two chapters. Next chapter is when the cute stuff appears.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Dewa demanded, as the male glanced up to find his partner frowning down at him in disapproval.

Yata, and few of the others, straining their ears to try and figure out what had happened to him, as he sighed and set the bag of ice down to reveal the collection of bruises across his face. Each one of them hand prints.

"I tired up some loose ends." He replied, as Dewa just stared at him. "All of them."

Silence fell over the bar, as his partner stared at him in complete shock. Even Kusanagi himself nearly dropping one of his prized glasses, as the brunette pulled his wallet out and yanked out a stack of cards. The lot of them being slapped into the male's hand, before he tossed his wallet onto the counter and pressed the ice pack back onto his face.

"Ch-Chitose-"

"Shred them, run them over, or burn them. I don't give a fuck." He interrupted, as their vanguard walked over to his friend's side and glanced at the stack in his hand. Hazel eyes widening, as he fingered through them, before he turned to look at him in disbelief.

"You're seriously giving up bar hopping?" The skateboarder asked, as Akagi and Bandō scrambled over to see if Dewa was really holding all his bar passes. "What happened?"

"I grew up." He spoke, as he picked up the glass of light alcohol in front of him and took a sip. The others staring at him in shock, before Anna sat beside him and smiled. A proud look on her face, as he glanced at her and noticed the marbles in her hands. "He ok?"

"Fujishima is with him." She spoke, giving him a nod, as Yata's jaw suddenly dropped.

"Eric? You're doing this for Eric!" He spoke in disbelief, as Kusanagi sighed and set his glass down before he really did drop it.

"Something wrong with that?" Chitose challenged, as he frowned toward the lot of them and Dewa's shoulder's sagged. His friend looking far beyond relieved, as he pulled an ashtray toward him and stacked the cards inside of it. A simple snap of the fingers igniting a flame, and settling them on fire, as they watched them burn and turn to ash, even despite the frown on Kusanangi's face.

"You really have grown up." Dewa spoke, a smile on his face, one he had long missed, as the cards crackled and a few melted. Yata and the others still flabbergasted, as the brunette nodded. "How did he take it?"

"We'll find out." He sighed, as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Dewa's eyes on him, as he took a drag and slowly blew out the smoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't get the best response." Was his only response, as the man frowned and glanced at the stack of ashes starting to form from his once prized cards.

"Chitose-"

"I'm not going back." He interrupted, as the fire snuffed out and nothing but ashes remained. The male pulling the ashtray toward himself, and tapping the burning end of his cigarette into the tray, as he finished off his drink and pushed the glass aside. "So don't go there, Masa."

"Shit, who are you and what did you do to Chitose?" Yata spoke in shock, as the bell above the door rang.

Eric and Fujishima walking into the bar, and all eyes falling on them, except for the brunette's, as Anna welcomed them back. Their king slipping out of her seat, and walking over to hug the blonde, while letting down her kingly status, as the younger blinked in surprise and hugged her back. The others welcoming the blonde back, and Fujishima looking at the mess of ashes in confusion, as he walked closer to get a look at them and Eric frowned in confusion.

"What's all this?" The animal lover asked, before he caught a glimpse of his face and winced. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"I grew up." Chitose responded, deciding to shorten the explanation, as he took a drag of his cigarette and wide eyes turned to the pile of ashes in the ashtray. "I had Dewa burn them all. I don't need them anymore."

"You gave up bar hopping?" Fujishima spoke in shock, as Eric stiffened from beside Anna and the brunette nodded. "Then all the bruises-"

"Lose ends. All of them." From afar, Eric's shoulders slumped as he stared at him in shock. The brunette snuffing out his cigarette, and ignoring the way Fujishima glanced back at the blonde near the door and back to him, as he pulled the ice pack off his face and frowned when he noticed most of it was nothing but water now. "I need more ice. I'll be in the kitchen."

And before the others could respond, he got up and disappeared without a word. The door closing behind him seeming to put him at ease, as he walked to the sink and pulled the Ziploc bag open. Water spilling out, and down the drain, as he emptied the bag and set it on the counter. A quick trip to the freezer, and back to the sink, rewarding him with fresh ice to fill the bag with as he filled it about three quarters of the way. The male making sure the bag was closed, and replacing the rest of the ice, before the kitchen door opened.

A sound that had him looking toward it in confusion, before Eric came into view and he stiffened. The bag of ice hanging pathetically in his palm, and the male staring at him in a stupor, as the younger frowned at him. His expression pretty much impossible to read, before the teen moved toward him. Each step making his figure stiffen, before the younger stopped a few feet from him and looked to the bag of ice in his hand. His gaze lasting several moments, before blue eyes moved to his face and stayed there. The minutes agonizing, and a slight nervous sweat falling over the older, before the blonde suddenly slapped him. The force, and action, making his eyes widen, as he turned to look at the teen in complete confusion.

"That's for leaving me at the fucking hospital." Eric ground out, before he grabbed a fistful of the older's shirt and yanked him forward. Their lips crashing together, and a muffled gasp leaving the brunette, as the blonde completely dominated his mouth. Teeth and tongue completely violating him, and making his face flush for the first time in forever, before the blonde separated them and his expression softened slightly. "And that's for everything else."

"E-Everything else?" He cautiously questioned, afraid he might get slapped again, as the blonde suddenly held up his wallet to show it's barren contents. "The cards-"

"You really did grow up." Eric quietly spoke, as he met the other's gaze and saw the happiness in his gaze.

"Y-Yeah." He replied, as the teen took his other hand and placed the older's wallet in it. "Eric, I-"

"You still owe me that free meal." The blonde interrupted, as he turned surprised mocha orbs toward him. A smile on his face, as he pulled his hood over his head in slight embarrassment. "I'm free later tonight, after I get back from my mission with Kōsuke, how's around seven sound?"

"Perfect." Chitose spoke, as a smile spread across his face and he set his wallet and ice bag aside to cup the teen's cheeks and gently kiss him. "Fucking Perfect."

"We're just having dinner, by the way." The blonde spoke suddenly, as the older chuckled and gave a nod.

"I grew up, remember?"

"Old habits die hard."

"Well these habits are very much dead. I'll be having 'just dinner' with you for a long while." Chitose responded, as the blonde relaxed and smiled. "Seven?"

"Seven."

* * *

The ring of the doorbell snapped the teen out of his mission in front of the mirror as he jumped in alarm and quickly checked his appearance in the mirror. The teen deciding he looked decent enough to be in public, as he shut the bathroom light off, and quickly snagged his wallet off the bed as he struggled to pull his shoes on.

"Eric-"

"I know!" He called, interrupting his roommate, as he managed to get his shoes on and quickly headed for the front door.

Kōsuke leaning against the wall to the kitchen, and a small smile on his face at his appearance, as the blonde pulled on his coat and glanced at the older when he grabbed the door handle.

"I probably won't be back till tomorrow, as usual." He spoke nervously, as Kōsuke gave him a happy shake of the head and his smile grew.

"Have fun, Eric."

"Thanks." He quietly spoke, before he turned to the door and took a deep breath. The action calming him, before he pulled the door open and chuckled when the brunette on the other side blinked at him in shock. "Hey, Chitose, lose something? You're mouth is wide open."

"You straightened your hair." The brunette spoke as the teen walked out of the apartment, and closed the door behind him, before the older said something that would embarrass in front of his roommate.

"Well yeah. If I don't my hair doesn't look like this." He lightly teased, as the older huffed and reached over to take his hand. "Where we going tonight?"

"We're not going out tonight, but now I'm second guessing that idea." Chitose spoke, as he looked him over and the teen forced back the blush that wanted to dominate his cheeks. "I did promise to have a simple night though. So I'll stick to my word."

"You and your promises." Eric huffed, as he let the male lead him outside and blinked in surprise when he found Dewa's motorcycle waiting for them. "When did you get a motorcycle license?"

"Yesterday." Chitose grumbled, as he handed him one of the two helmets he had clipped to the bike. "That's why I was late to the meeting. Dewa was letting me use his bike to take the test. I'm buying my own at the end of the week."

"What brought this on?" The teen questioned, as he carefully put the helmet on and the other secured it in place. Chitose putting on his own protective gear, before he sat down and the teen slipped in behind him.

"Just thought it'd be nice if we could go anywhere we wanted on our dates." Chitose responded, as he started up the machine and it rumbled beneath them pleasantly. "That and it'd be nice to ride together on our missions. We'd be pulling a load off Masa and Fujishima's backs too."

"I like the sound of that." The blonde spoke, as the older pulled away from the curb and into traffic.

The roads quiet, and clear, for being so late at night, as they road through town and toward the brunette's apartment. Their trip lasting longer than normal, as Chitose took some detours to prolong the trip, before they parked the bike and climbed off of it. The older helping him take the helmet off, and fixing the clips on the left side, before they headed into the building and up to his new apartment. The structure in better shape than his last apartment complex, and far nicer, as the male unlocked the front door and let him inside first. The smell of food reaching his nose, as he blinked in surprise and turned to see a smile on the man's face. Chitose closing the door behind them, and toeing off his shoes, as he wrapped an arm around him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Happy two month anniversary." The older spoke, as the younger bit back the light laugh that wanted to pass his lips, and smiled up at the male.

"Happy two month anniversary." He echoed, as the older helped him out of his coat and hung up the bike helmet's. "You went all out, didn't you?"

"All your favorite foods." Was Chitose's reply, as he led him into the apartment and toward the small dinning room table that fit the two of them perfectly. "Let me go get it."

A smile made it's way onto the blonde's face as he sat down and looked around the decent sized apartment. Everything clean, and not a single thing out of place, as he noticed a picture of them set on one of the bookcases. The photo one of the first that had been snapped, as him and Chitose sat in one of the booths in HOMRA. The teen trying to hide under his hood, and avoid the device, as Chitose had an arm wrapped around him and a grin on his face. The blonde's face pink, and a nervous look on his face, at the exact moment he had realized Yata had the camera in his hands. The moment one he had scolded everyone in the bar for, because they had been harping on them all week about their sudden relationship, and he was reaching his limit, as Chitose had turned and gave him a smile. One that was full of love, and reserved only for him, as he had given in and let Yata keep the photo then. A few copies had been printed, before the device met it's untimely end and all the data was heavily corrupted. Which was to be expected since the skateboarder commented on how girly the blonde was being. And to be honest, he didn't think Yata would ever be pointing a camera at him against after the utter destruction he caused to the last one, but that didn't stop the others and now there was a collection of photos of the two of them spread through out both of their apartments. Neither of them owning a photo the other had, for some stupid reason Chitose came up with, that he honored nonetheless, as the male said that when they finally moved in together they'd have the full collection in one place and complete. Something the others thought was cheesy, and blonde as well, but he had agreed anyway.

All because Chitose and the teen himself had been through enough shit so far in their lives, and the last thing they needed to do was argue over pictures. There was more important things going on that needed their attention. Like the gangs still in the area, and the Green Clan still lurking in the background, as well as the Silver Clan in hiding. Not to mention Scepter Four seemed to be a little damper than usual. Shit was going to be going down soon, and till then they needed some peace in their lives, even if it meant cheesy pictures and two-month anniversaries. Every little thing counted.

"Here we go." Chitose suddenly spoke, as he turned to find the brunette setting the final plate down. All the blonde's favorite foods covering the table, as he blinked at all of them in surprise and the brunette sat across from him with a guilty look on his face. "I admit I didn't cook any of this. Yata will get mad I told you, but he made all this for us. He left when I went to pick you up."

"I'll be sure to thank him tomorrow." He replied, as he smiled at the other and the male returned it. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." The male spoke, as they said their thank you's and dug into the meal. The blonde enjoying every bite, and eating a lot more than he usually did unless faced with is favorite foods, as Chitose smiled at him and stood up to gather the dishes into the kitchen. "Go ahead and relax on the couch. I'm going to go toss these into the sink to soak."

A nod left the blonde, as he let the older be and took a seat on the couch. The teen relaxing against the cushions, and closing his eyes, as the sound of clanking echoed from the kitchen. The sound of running water following, before footsteps moved to the couch and the cushions dipped. Arms wrapping around him, and the younger opening his eyes, as he leaned against the older and let him pull him into his lap. The brunette's warmth seeping into him, and the two of them silent, as the teen relaxed against the other and let out a light hum when a kiss was placed on his forehead.

"You're pretty quiet tonight. You're usually complaining about the others at this point." Chitose mused, as the blonde lifted his head up to look at him. Their gaze lasting for several moments, before the teen sat up and turned toward the other, a questioning look spreading across his face all the while, before the teen leaned forward and pressed their lips together. A slight noise of surprise leaving the older, before he pulled him a little closer and tangled a hand into the teen's hair. The pleasant, loving, touch lasting a few moments, before the teen pulled away and lightly bit into his lower lip. "Is everything ok, Eric?"

"Just worried is all." He quietly spoke, causing the brunette to frown slightly and move his hands to caress his cheeks. "Between the gangs, the Green Clan coming out of the wood work, the Silver Clan's disappearance, and the ways the Blue's have been acting I'm a little wound up. I feel like something bad is going to happen soon."

"Nothing bad is going to happen." The older spoke, as he pressed their foreheads together. "And even if it does HOMRA is going to make it out okay. We're not going to be losing anyone else, especially not you, I promise."

A soft chuckle left the blonde, as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"You and you're damn promises."

"I've kept them all so far." Chitose replied, as the teen opened his eyes and saw the happy look being sent to him. "And I plan to keep this one, too. HOMRA will make it out of whatever happens without a single scratch, and Anna will be fine. We're not going to lose another king."

"You make it sound so easy, when it isn't." Eric muttered, as a light kiss was pressed against his lips. "I'm scared, Chitose. Kōsuke's freaked out, hell; even Yata has been on his toes. The only thing keeping everyone from worrying is the two of us, because they see us happy and they don't want to ruin it."

"Maybe we just need to keep it that way." The statement caused a look of confusion to fall over the blonde's face, as the older's smile grew. "If us being happy keeps them relaxed then we just have to keep doing what we're doing, and when shit goes down everyone will have each other's backs. Fujishima with have your back, you'll have his, I'll have Masa's, he'll have mine, and we'll have each others. We'll make it through this, just focus on here and now. You're with me in the apartment, not out into the unknown future. Focus on now, Eric."

A heavy sigh left the blonde, as he closed his eyes and lightly smiled.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He quietly asked, causing the hands on his cheeks to move and wrap around him lovingly. "I feel like I'm dreaming and I'm going to wake up in Hikawa."

"You're not dreaming, Eric. You're living and breathing, and you're you. That's all I need." Chitose responded, as the teen opened his eyes and smiled against the man's neck.

"I think I'm ready." The blonde spoke, as Chitose suddenly separated them in surprise and blinked at him in shock.

"Eric, slow down for a second. The clans and this are two separate-"

"I don't care about that right now. I'm just done waiting."

"I don't think-"

"Chitose, I'm ready." Eric interrupted, as the brunette feel silent and just stared at him. "I've been hesitant, because I thought you'd get tired of me after a week and chase after some woman, but you've stuck with me even after I've yelled at you and insulted you. You've been nothing but patient, and gentle, and you've never pushed me into something I didn't want. Not to mention you've changed so much and…and I feel like I don't deserve it."

"Eric…" A hand gently moved to cup his cheek, as the male's thumb brushed away the tear threatening to fall down his face.

"But I love you, and you love me, and…and I want to feel it. I want to feel your love." The teen finished, as he nervously met the male's gaze to find nothing but that look on the male's face. The same one he gave him when he came to pick him up from the hospital two months ago, and the one he gave him when he had saved him from the brink of death, and the one that showed him just how much he cared about him. Almost as if the damn that kept the male's emotions back had broken loose and was gushing out. "I-Is that ok?"

"Of course it is, but are you sure?" When the teen gave a nod, he let the man pull him flush against him and slide his hands under the teen's rear. The older standing up, and walking them both to the bedroom, before he set the younger against the sheets and against the pillows. His hands moving to caress the blonde's face, and neck, as he soft smiled down at him and settled himself over the teen with his knees resting on either side of the younger's hips. "Sometimes I'm the one wondering what I did to deserve you."

"You grew up."

The smile grew across the male's face, as he leaned forward and claimed the teen's lips into a kiss. The contact slow, and full of love, as the younger pressed his lips back against the other's. Hands pressing into the teen's sides, and gently messaging the covered skin, as their mouths opened simultaneously and tongues intertwined. Soft moans and gasps of breath leaving the both of them, as the hands on his sides slid under his shirt and slipped the teen's shirt up his chest. The younger's own hands already entangled in the older's brunette locks, and his legs slightly parted, as they pulled away from each other to take in huge breaths of air.

A shiver rolling through the teen's body, as the male helped him out of his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Chitose's own shirt soon following, before a kiss was pressed against his lips, and then to his neck, as a hitch of breath reached the air and the older lightly smirking against his skin. It obvious the older was a little pleased his past habits were being of some use, as he continued to press kisses, and an occasional nip, against the blonde's skin till he reached a hardening nipple.

The first lick against the flesh making a gasp fall past the teen's lips, before the brunette's mouth enclosed around it and a whimper was breaking out into the air. The sound only encouraging the older, as his hands slid down his sides and toward the lip of his jeans. Fingers circling around the skin, just above the button to the material, as shivers wracked the younger's frame and a whine felt past his lips.

"Ch-Chitose…" A soft 'shh' was directed up toward him, before the male moved to the other side of his chest and popped the button on his pants.

The sound making the teen shiver in anticipation, before hands carefully grabbed hold of the material and pulled it down his legs painfully slow. Each tug and pull making him whine, before the material hit the floor and the mouth on his chest move to capture his lips. A soft, pleased, noise escaping the younger's throat, as a hand moved to cup the bulge in his boxers and make him whimper out. The touch causing the pleasure to spark through his system, as fingers gently curled around the offending fabric and pulled it down his legs. The cold air hitting his heated skin making him whine, before the older pulled away from him and gave him a delighted little smirk.

"Chi-Chitose-"

"Shh, I've got you." The male spoke, as hands slid and parted the teen's thighs. Fingers gliding against the underside of his legs, as pink stained the teen's cheeks and he attempted to close his legs. An attempt that failed, as the older held them open and gave him a little smile. "Just relax, Eric. I'll make you feel good, and if you want me to stop tell me."

A small nod was all he could give, considering his position, and the slight haze starting to cloud his senses, as the older smirked and suddenly leaned forward. The movement causing the teen's cheeks to heat up, and embarrassment to fill him, as he made to make a protest and suddenly lips enveloped the head of his erection. A gasp falling past the teen's lips, and his back arching out the moment the older's mouth slid over him, as he whined and nudged at the older's head. His fingers getting tangled in the brunette locks, as the older slid his mouth off him and enveloped him once more. The fluid movement making a moan fall past his lips, as he bit into his lower lip and tried to stave off any further noises. His entire body shaking, and his fingers desperately trying to get the older to remove his mouth from him, before mocha orbs looked up at meet his and a soft look was directed toward him. One that had the male suddenly pulling away from his cock, and making the younger whimper, as a hand reached up to cup his face and pull at his lower lip.

"Don't bite. You'll make your lip bleed." Chitose frowned slightly, as the teen just shook his head. "Come on, open your mouth."

"I sound like a girl." Eric finally spoke, as the brunette smiled and the male's thumb brushed against his lips.

"You sound like you, not some girl." The older corrected, as he pressed his thumb against the teen's lips. "Open your mouth."

A slightly confused look feel over the teen's face, despite the haze clouding his mind, as he parted his lips and the male's thumb slipped inside. The foreign digit odd against his tongue, as the brunette gave him a smile, and the male moved back to his previous task. The moment the older's mouth enveloped him, being the moment he cried out and bit into the thumb in his mouth, as the male below him winced a little and nudged his finger against his tongue. The movement making him ease up little on the pressure against the other's finger, before he was moaning and whimpering against the sheets. Each slide and suck against his member driving him insane, as he tried to push his hips up or even close his legs against the pleasure. The hand on his stomach, and the hand on his right thigh, making every attempt useless before Chitose suddenly sucked all of him into his mouth and moaned around him. The vibration and wet heat around his member sending the younger right over the edge, as he arched his back and cried out. His entire body shaking, and his fingers pulling at the older's hair, before he collapsed against the mattress and whimpered. Chitose pulling away from his lower half, and wiping a thumb across his mouth, as red filled the blonde's cheeks and the brunette raised an eyebrow in question.

"Y-You just swallowed that, didn't you?" Eric asked in embarrassment, as the older leaned forward and kissed him. A bitter taste reaching his tongue, as he felt the heat in his cheeks rise and the brunette pulled away from his lips with a smirk. "Chitose-"

"You taste good, by the way." He spoke, as the blonde shoved him in his flustered state and the older chuckled. "Are we stopping here?"

In an instant the teen shook his head, despite the slightly worried look on the brunette's face, as the other sighed and reached out to pull the bedside table drawer open.

"It's going to hurt, so you know." Chitose spoke, as the blonde gave him a small nod. "I'll make it as painless as possible, but it'll hurt, and the moment you don't like it tell me. I'll stop, because I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"I will, even if it's a little." The older corrected, as he pulled out some lube and a condom. Mocha eyes meeting blue, as he closed the drawer and settled back between his legs. "Are you sure about this, Eric?"

"I'm sure." The blonde responded, as the older gave him a nod and coated his fingers as much as he could. The male's fingers circling around the teen's entrance the next moment and making him shiver, as Chitose pressed their foreheads together and pressed a finger against the puckered flesh.

"This is going to feel weird." The older spoke, before he pressed his finger in and claimed his lips.

The initial breach making him jolt in surprise, before he noticed the slight discomfort and Chitose dominated his mouth. The brunette obviously trying to distract him, which was starting to work, as he fought back against the older's tongue and only winced slightly when the second finger was carefully maneuvered in. The male above carefully pressing into and widening him the best he could, before the fingers inside of him brushed against something that had him gasping in pleasure. A smirk spreading against the male's lips, as he pressed into the same spot and had the younger whimpering and arching into him. The third finger making it's way inside, and after a hiss in pain, as well as Chitose pressing his lips into his skin, the teen was shivering and whimpering beneath the other. His body practically on fire, as he pressed against the male's chest and managed to pull them apart with a whimper in pleasure.

"Chitose, take them out, you're killing me here." Eric shakily spoke, as the older nodded and pulled his fingers out. The emptiness making him wince, as the older pulled off his pants and boxers, throwing them to the floor.

"I need you to get on your knees and face away from me." Chitose spoke, as the blonde looked up at him in confusion and the male tore open the wrapper on the condom.

"You're not going to do it like this?" A shake of the head was his response, as the teen harshly swallowed and Chitose pulled him up so they were sitting in front of one another. "But-"

"It's going to hurt a lot more if I do it like this. I need you on your knees, facing away from me. It'll hurt a lot less when I start, it'll still hurt, but it won't be as bad. When you're used to it I'll change the position, alright?" A small nod left the younger, as he hesitantly followed through with the request. The sound of shuffling behind him making him a bit nervous, before arms wrapped around his waist and the older pressed his lips into his neck. "I'll go slow. If you want to stop, tell me."

"Go ahead."

A nod barely reached the younger, from the corner of his eyes, before he felt the other's member brush against his entrance and he tensed slightly. Hands gently kneading into his shoulder's, and trying to calm him, before the brunette's teeth nipped at his neck and caused him to shiver at the sensation. The move giving the older enough time to carefully push the head of his erection inside the teen, as a pained whimper fell past his lips and a soft hush reached his ears. The hands on his shoulders moving to press soothing circles into his sides before lips brushed against the shell of his ear and a tongue brushed against the flesh.

"Ch-Chitose-"

"I told you it'd hurt." The older sadly spoke, as he slowly pressed in a little further and the teen tensed as the movement caused pain to jolt through his nerves. "Shh, don't clench up Eric. It's going to hurt more."

"It already does."

"Do you want me to stop?" A shake of the head caused the older to sigh, as he leaned forward a bit and brushed his teeth against the teen's shoulder. "Then I'm going to make this quick and it's going to hurt. You trust me?"

"Of course I do." A nod left the older, as teeth suddenly sunk into the teens skin and he bit back a noise of pain. The brunette suddenly thrusting all the way into him, at the same moment, as a whimper fell past his sealed lips and the teeth in his shoulder came free. "Shit."

"Sorry. It'll feel good in a bit."

A comment the teen couldn't really believe, when the older pulled out and thrust back in, as pain continued to ebb into his hips and back. The first few thrust making him almost regret having suggested this entire act, before the older brushed against something inside him and pleasure jolted through him. A gasp falling past the teen's lips as he shivered with the pleasure it caused and the older focused in on that very spot. Each thrust after only making the whimpers and gasps falling past his lips louder by the second, before Chitose was suddenly pulling out of him and flipping him over. The change of position, and loss of pleasure, making him whine, before the brunette was thrusting back into him and he moaned out.

Their pace suddenly faster, and harder, than it was seconds ago as he found himself grabbing at the older's shoulders and arching his back. Lips and teeth zeroing in on his neck, and making him shiver and moan, as his legs were suddenly pulled over the brunette's shoulder and his dick plunged deeper into him. A strangled moan falling past his lips, and the teen right on the edge, as nails dug into the older's arms and a small smile made it's way onto the man's face.

"Fuck, Eric. You should see your face right now. So beautiful."

"Sh-Shut- AH! Shut up!" The blonde managed to force out, before a hand wrapped around his cock and had him crying out at the touch. "Ch-Chi-"

"Yō. Call me Yō, Eric."

"F-Fuck. Y-Yō." The smile on the older's face only widened, before the male leaned close to him and nipped at his ear.

"Come for me Eric."

If that hadn't brought him over the edge, he didn't know what did, because the next moment he was crying out and spilling all over the brunette's hand and his stomach. His back arched out, and his eyes nearly rolling back into his skull, as Chitose let out a curse above him and buried his face into the teen's neck as he came. The blonde's entire body tingling, and the exhaustion slowly falling over him in waves, as Chitose gently kissed his neck and sat up. A loving, and satisfied, look on his face as he carefully pulled out of him and disposed of the used condom. The feeling of emptiness that was left behind making him shiver slightly, before the blonde tiredly cleaned himself up and laid back against the pillows. The brunette sliding in beside him, as arms wrap around him and the male's nose buried itself into his neck, smiling.

"God, I fucking love you." Chitose mumbles, making the younger glance back at him and smile. Blue eyes meeting mocha, as a hand reaches up to pull the askew hairpins out of the teen's blonde hair. "I really like your hair the way it normally is, but this is a nice change."

"Who was the one who thought I looked good like this almost three months ago?" Eric challenges, a small frown on his face, as the older give him a guilty smile. "You still looked stupid in that hat."

"I'll take that as my normal appearance in flattering then." The brunette joked, as the teen huffed and leaned back against him.

"I love you."

The word as mumbled, and the tone is softer and more loving than he's ever spoken them, but the smile that spreads across the brunette's face is worth it. Because whatever happens from now on, no matter what the Green Clan, Silver, or even the Blue's do, they'll be ok. Because when it's all over, when shit goes down, and the smoke and dust settles, HOMRA will be ok. HOMRA will make it out of whatever shit storm is coming their way, and Chitose will be there beside him till the end. And when it's over, when the last attack lands, and everything goes back to the way it was, they'll have the teasing and subtle jokes to look forward to. Yata and Akagi's jabs, Dewa and Kōsuke's cautious gazes, and Bandō annoyed ramblings. Kusanagi's relieved smile, and Anna's proud look. Sure they'll be missions, and gangs to disband and dismantle, but they'll be together. And maybe, just maybe, he'll move in with Chitose and finish that stupid ass, cheesy, photo collection. Because Chitose's worth it, and because he loves him.

* * *

Scarlett: *confetti flies everywhere, beaming* Hello my wonderful K readers, and welcome to the fifth and last day of my five day K Thanksgiving Holiday Special! Today the last and final chapter of Undercover Love is here, and with a cute adorable ending to boot!

Eric: *brushes some confetti off himself* At least it's over

Chitose: *smirking, throwing an arm around him* I don't know, Eric. I don't think this is the end.

Scarlett: *turns to them, frowning* Of course it's not. I plan to make this pairing known. So you boys better be ready *smmiles cutely*

Eric: *pales* We're so dead

Chitose: *hugs Eric* Save me

Scarlett: *clears her throat and smiles at the camera* Anyway! This marks the end of Undercover Love! *beams* So I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Please review if possible. I'd love to hear what you guys thought. *bows* So thank you for reading!

* * *

 **Reviews Answered:**

 **RainStorm2122:** *chuckles a little* yes, i had to make them fight. After all, Chitose and Eric's personalities are pretty different, so they were bound to argue. *reads, her mouth suddenly dropping open* Why didn't I think about that?! Burnt sheets! God damn it, Scarlett, you and your ex where talking about hot, HOMRA flame sex orgies last week! *face palms, before turning to Chitose and Eric who flinch* The both of you get to my room now! We're writing another fic right now! *Ignores the scared looks on their faces and drags them out of the room*

 **Panda Master X:** *laughs* yep, Eric hit him right where it hurts, and Chitose picks the worst time to tell him he loves him. And of course I had to put Eric in the line of fire, who do you take me for *winks, chuckling* And Eric is gunna make it up to him in the sweetest way possible *beams* Glad you're enjoying the fic, hun and I hope you like the ending. And referring to your HOMRA's Black Cat Review you didn't review for part 5, so idk if you read it and the aquarium scene was in part 2 I believe. *bows* Besides that, I hope you enjoy the chapter and the ending to the fic. I might be doing another Chitose and Eric fic in the future, so look forward to it.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.


End file.
